


The Moment I Want to Stop

by cryowoobear



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Inspired By About Time (K-Drama), M/M, This is kind of sad?, watch out for the ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryowoobear/pseuds/cryowoobear
Summary: We all know our time on earth is limited.But what if we could SEE just how much time we have left?Will you consider it a gift?Or a curse?Or an au where Kim Woojin has the ability to see people’s life clocks and has barely 90 days left to live met Bang Chan who will somehow steer Woojin’s all planned out days into a different course.





	1. ABOUT

_97 Days 20 Hours 57 Minutes 44 Seconds…_

_97 Days 20 Hours 57 Minutes 43 Seconds…_

_97 Days 20 Hours 57 Minutes 42 Seconds…_

 

That’s how much time Woojin left, nothing can be more frightening than seeing your own life clock ticking slowly, like a bomb counting down before it goes off and end everything within its reach.

 

Our time is limited.

 

We know it.

 

But to see people’s clocks on different parts of their body has been Woojin’s ability since his mother died. He can see it on their necks, arms, legs, and even on their face sometimes. It looks like a digital clock that is invisible to other people except for him. It shows how much time a person has before they die. He had seen a lot of it 50 years, a year, and even 5 minutes.

 

The clock never stops.

 

**It never lies.**

 

Once an individual’s life clock is over, they die.

 

It was a scorching afternoon; the sun is set high in the sky casting a bright glow against the light blue atmosphere that covered then entirety of Seoul sky. A weather so perfect to go and spend some family time on the beach. A blue Toyota Camry carrying a family happily singing road trip songs drove through the free way that leads to a nearby beach around the city when a white truck used for delivering water came barreling towards them, hitting the car on the side with an unimaginable impact that sent it flying to the other side of the road as it rolled multiple times.

 

This caused a series of accidents on the road one after the other, cars started bumping towards each other, the sound of pained cries, metals crashing and being tossed around can be heard everywhere, the bright and sunny day turned into a nightmare in just a fraction of a minute to those that are on the road.

 

Having witnessed this destructive event, Woojin went down the bus as he tried to help people on the scene. He saw the Blue Camry where a woman lays outside screaming her lungs out for help. Woojin rushed to the woman cradling her 10 year-old child who seems to still be alive after the impact “He-help us please.. please…” she cried, tears streaming down her pale face. “P-please hold him I’ll get help” she tried to get up but Woojin saw the kid’s clock on his left cheek.

 

_1 minute 5 seconds…_

_1 minute 2 seconds…_

 

“No” Woojin stopped her before she could stand “Stay with him.” Again, the woman burst into tears. “He needs you.” He added.

 

_50 seconds…_

 

“Jae, please … honey, stay with me” she begged cradling the kid closer to her chest.

 

_32 seconds…_

 

The chestnut-haired kid reached up to his mother’s face cradling it gently as like a gentle pat of a mother is to her new born child.

 

_24 seconds…_

 

“Mom…” he peered through his lengthy haired that is covered with dust. This caught his mother’s attention. “Baby... yes yes I’m here please stay with me.” Her tearstained features filled with nothing but worry and despair.

 

_14 seconds…_

 

“Please... don’t... cry…” the kid rasps out his voice hoarse and fading slowly along with his energy.

 

_5 seconds…_

 

“I… I… love you” as soon as the last word was uttered the kid’s hand fell along with unending tears of her mother. Sadness enveloped the scene, the world turned into a chromatic color and so does Woojin’s heart.

 

 

**The clock never lies.**


	2. ABOUT II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin got off the bus as he decided to take a short walk to school since the day looks clear and fine. His thoughts were interrupted as a firm chest came crashing onto his shoulder knocking off the books that he’s been holding came barreling onto his direction.

_95 Days 23 Hours 45 Minutes 39 Seconds…_

Woojin glanced down his wrist as he made his way out of his room, he can’t help but let out a sigh. He’s graduating in 3 months which is barely 80 days from now. He’s always like this – always calculating his time, always planning everything out. Ever since he was able to see his own clock, he felt almost every feeling that could’ve existed, pained, worried, frightened. Sometimes he’d just sit by the foot of his bed tears streaming down his sharp features.

 

_Why?_

_Why do I only have this much time left?_

 

He repeatedly asked himself as he cried while slowly drifting off to sleep.

 

“I’m leaving!!” he called out after fixing the last creases on his uniform. “HEY! HAVE YOU COOKED YET?” His despiteful step father yelled as he met Woojin by the door, almost blocking the exit. Woojin wouldn’t dare to get upset with him no matter how much work he’d make him do every day.

 

This man, he didn’t understand how he could change so much just by the death of his mom. Before, they were all happily living together. His step-father would come home carrying a bag of his favorite chicken that was sold near his step-father’s office. Seungmin, his step-brother would always cling to Woojin like a dog who adored his owner so much, they loved each other like real brothers.

 

They would play video games together as well as go to school together.

 

However, upon his mom’s death they stopped being like the bright and cheerful family that they were.

 

They kept on blaming Woojin for being the cause of his mom’s death.

 

“Must I ask you again? Are you listening to me??” The old man pressed again, his breath that reeks of alcohol as he got near him _Really? drunk at 8am?._ “Its on the kitchen counter.” He replied as the older retracted to allow him pass through the door.

 

The dark-haired man rushed to the nearest bus stop afraid of coming in late for his Algebra class. He hated getting on a bus or anything that involves being surrounded by too much people because he can see it.

 

He can see their clocks.

 

He can see how that person standing against the bus railing only has his final day as today or how that busted lip teenager beside him has 57 more years to spare, as these clocks were visible to him and nobody else, he felt like a block of responsibility was placed upon him. A responsibility to tell that guy to enjoy his day today and make the most out of it for he might not be able to see the world again tomorrow.

 

He could’ve done that before the guy exited the bus.

_He could’ve done it when his mom was still beside him._

 

Having this ability he felt various emotions, he felt jealousy to those who has more years on their clocks seeing that he doesn’t have much left on his own. He felt pity to those like him, to those who are minutes away from death and he felt sad seeing people pass away as their clock fades while reaching 0

 

Woojin got off the bus as he decided to take a short walk to school since the day looks clear and fine. His thoughts were interrupted as a firm chest came crashing onto his shoulder knocking off the books that he’s been holding along with the stranger’s phone who came barreling onto his direction. “Oh! Sorry, I’m really sorry” the stranger with blonde curly hair, noticeable accent and beautiful eyes (not that Woojin is checking him out anyway) apologized as he helped picking up Woojin’s books that were now scattered all over the dry concrete.

  
As he the blonde picked up the last book he adjusted his own bag on his broad chest “CHAN HYUNG LET’S GO” A guy with dark hair and sharp features screamed which is directed to the person who bumped into Woojin. “Uhm… yeah again, sorry to crash into you!” Then the man– Chan, Woojin recalls what the dark haired called him sprinted towards the other guy. He glanced down to check if there’s any of his stuff left on the floor just to see an unfamiliar phone laying flat on the ground just below his feet behind him. It must’ve been Chan’s.

 

He planned on handing the phone to the Principal Im’s office and report it as a lost object when he felt small arms hugging his waist “Woojiiiiin Hyung! I missed you!” He smiled to himself knowing who these arms belong to.

 

His one and only bestfriend/son, Jeongin.

 

The elder turned around returning the hug as he whispered “but Innie we just saw each other yesterday” while a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

 

Jeongin is the only person besides his Mom that knows about his ability to see clocks, he’s like a baby brother to Woojin, someone who he will always protect and embrace into a hug every time they see each other.

 

The younger still hasn’t let Woojin go even after 5 mins into the hug. “Why are you hugging me for so long today Innie? People are looking they might think that were a couple again” both of them let out a chuckle as the younger let him go, not completely but just enough to look up to the elder. “And what’s wrong with that hyung? Everybody knows you love me.” The younger finished with a pout as he lets Woojin go finally.

 

Woojin barely can’t count how many times he and Jeongin was mistaken as a couple because his affection towards the younger seemed so far from the normal bestfriend treatment, they hug for an extensive amount of time to which Jeongin excuses as normal because his hyung is like a bear, very huggable and Woojin sometimes might have kissed the younger on his forehead because he just couldn’t resist his cuteness.

 

Amidst all of this, all Woojin feels towards the younger is nothing but platonic love, like an unconditional love of apparent to his child as he thinks that he must always shower the younger with affection that he never had with his real parents who are always abroad, leaving Jeongin alone and lonely in their massive white house. 

 

“Yes, I do love you. As my son” the younger smiled brightly as he saw the phone on Woojin’s hand.

“Hyung is that your new phone?”

 

 

_95 Days 17 Hours 50 Minutes 14 Seconds…_

 

Woojin glanced down his arm while touching his timer.  

 

_95 Days 17 Hours 50 Minutes 13 Seconds…_

_95 Days 17 Hours 50 Minutes 12 Seconds…_

 

He just needed two and a half months more before he graduates and play that part in the year-end theater play that he always tried to audition to countless times since he was a junior.

 

This is Woojin’s simple dream, something to keep him getting up in the morning and not be stuck in his room questioning why he doesn’t have enough time left to set out to the real world and achieve his dreams of being a singer.

 

Although, no matter how hard he tries to audition in every year’s school play, he wasn’t able to participate in any of them because he was always rejected. However, failing his auditions never always give him a bad result as this is also where he first met Jeongin.  The younger was crying on the stairs beside the auditorium where the auditions were held.

 

_He sat down beside him, “Hey” his whispered. The younger looked to his with beads of tears streaming down his pale face. Woojin offered him a handkerchief to which the other took with a nod wiping the stray tears on his puffy face to which Woojin conclude to as very cute._

 

_“You failed the auditions too?” He mentally cursed himself as he could probably have reminded the younger about his failure and it could spring fresh tears from his eyes again. “Too?” the other silently asked, he didn’t cry though to which Woojin is really thankful._

 

_“Uhm… yeah I failed to twice” He’s not sure if the kid will find comfort that he isn’t alone in failing or that he will only be looked down by this kid because he failed… twice._

 

_“You know, failing is a part of life. I mean, sometimes no matter how hard we try we still just couldn’t get what we want because that’s how life works and even if you fail now what’s important is that you know what to improve next time and never stop believing in yourself because before anyone else you must know who you are first and that you must never give up on yourself.” He probably gave some awful advice to the kid but he just hoped that it made him feel better atleast, he doesn’t want another person to fail and give up on his dreams because he might never know when will be the next time that he’ll want to achieve his dream again._

 

_The younger smiled to him softly, his tear-stained features suddenly had a glow like how the sunshine peeks through the clouds after some heavy raining “Thank you so much for that.”_

 

_“I’m Yang Jeongin” the younger extended out his hand for Woojin and that point he knew that he would never let this kid to give up on his dreams._

 

_“Kim Woojin.” He smiled back to the younger._

“HYUNG! HEY ARE YOU EVEN AWAKE” His thoughts were interrupted by the same person that he was thinking about. “Are we gonna go home or do you need more time daydreaming?” the younger asked him while fiddling with his phone. _Oh right._ Woojin suddenly remembered about the stranger’s phone sitting inside his bag.

 

“Innie, we must first go to the office–” He was about to tell the younger when he felt a tap on his shoulder. “Sorry but uhm… Do you perhaps have seen my phone? I think I lost it when I bumped into you earlier” He once again saw the familiar set of the most beautiful dark brown eyes he ever had laid his eyes on. He doesn’t know why but it seems that the stranger’s beauty engraved itself in Woojin’s memory successfully etching his blonde curls and crescent-shaped eyes when he smiled widely into Woojin’s mind.

 

“Oh… yeah I uhm… I actually have it and was about to go at the office for lost and found object” He snapped out of his own thoughts as he reached into the inside of his bag pack to fetch the stranger– Chan, Woojin remembers his name, and return it to the blonde. “Thank you. Really. I was about to give up on looking for it until I thought of you.” The other softly explained as he let out a relieved sigh and smiled widely to Woojin, showing of his perfect set of white teeth and dimples before running off to the door heading outside the classroom.

 

_‘Until I thought of you’_

 

Woojin blushed as he recalled what the other had told him, of course it means nothing romantic, but he just hope that it kind of is. “Earth to Woojin, OOOOOHH is this true? Ohmygod you definitely have a crush on him” the younger beside him teased letting out a dolphin-like squeal. Woojin smacked the back of Jeongin’s head softly “One, its hyung for you. Two, I don’t have a crush on him” he totally lied and the younger can _totally_ see it just by looking at his red-tinted cheeks.

 

“Sure sure.” Jeongin sing-songed while he walked beside Woojin as they exited the classroom. “He’s kind of hot though, so if you don’t want him can I have him instead, hyung?” the younger looked into Woojin’s eyes just like a child asking for a candy while clinging onto his arm, the elder just let out a laugh as he realized how Jeongin always never failed to surprise his hyung with his words.

 

 

Chan exited the main building after getting his phone, he realized that the other guy just saved him money from buying a new phone and he mentally noted to invite him to lunch if he ever bumped into him again. “YO CHAN HYUNG!” a loud but deep voice with the same accent as Chan’s called him to which he automatically recognized

 

“Felix you’re like literally just meters away from him don’t shout.” Changbin stated to his boyfriend in as-a-matter-of-factly tone. Chan approached his friends while letting out a soft chuckle. “Where’s Hyunjin?” he asked looking around just to find the person that he’s looking for peeking through the school gates, also obviously looking for someone.

 

“At the gates of course waiting for his loml” Both his boyfriend and Chan looked at Felix quizzically, their foreheads creased upon hearing the unfamiliar word. “Lolm?” The elder pronounced slowly still puzzled at the word’s construction.

 

Felix huffed as he looked at his two confused friends with narrowed eyes “Love Of My Life, ohmygod you guys don’t really know? twitter is a thing nowadays.” Then followed with a chorus of ‘Ohhhs’ from the two.

 

Hyunjin appeared beside them shortly after the duo’s enlightenment of Felix’s new twitter slang. “I just saw–” he started but got interrupted when the trio said “Seungmin” at the same time. “Yeah, Seungmin, I just saw him, and he looks so cute today! not like he’s not cute on other days because he’s always stunning! Today He wore a peach beanie and a pink sweater he looks so cute and soft and I just want to hug him till he can’t breathe” Hyunjin rapped out his sentence receiving different kinds of facial expressions from his friends.

  
“Jinnie, no offense but your affection is quite dangerous.” The eldest stated that caused all of them to burst into laughter as the left the school.

 

Kim Woojin got home after sending quite an ample amount of time listening to Jeongin’s complains about how he couldn’t understand their physics teacher or his seatmate smells like cigarette and sweat which is not the very best smell in the morning according to the younger.   

 

He was so glad that the house is empty, no alcoholic step father knocking off almost everything on the shelves while bossing Woojin around his own house like he’s nothing but a servant or a stepbrother who hates him perpetually, shooting him deathly glares like he’s killing Woojin with his mind.

 

After cleaning the house and washing the dishes left by his stepbrother on the dining table Woojin decided to go up to his room and lay on his bed as exhaustion slowly washed over him pulling him into a deep and peaceful sleep.

 

These are one of the times that makes Woojin want to live longer. He wants his clock to stop for even just a moment rewarding him more time to do what he wants without the risk of wasting his life at every minute that was spent.

 

 

Neither does he know that his counter actually stopped twice earlier on that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you'd like me to continue this book! I'm really hesitant about my writing hahaha thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT[05/06/19]: Just did some minor spacing fixes, let me know in the comments if want me to continue this book! Thank you very much!


	3. ABOUT III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That silver chain necklace.

_93 Days 10 Hours 12 Minutes 01 Seconds…_

_93 Days 10 Hours 12 Minutes 00 Seconds…_

_93 Days 10 Hours 11 Minutes 59 Seconds…_

Woojin glanced at his clock while letting out a tired sigh as he’d been both exhausted from both his part-time job at the library and school. It seems that all he does in his 19 years of living is work, school, and complying to both his stepbrother and father’s request _well more like orders_ if he’s being honest. There hasn’t been a day where they both didn’t try to ruin his day by their bizarre requests or by simply just yelling at him for not preparing dinner at 4 in the afternoon _like who eats dinner at 4?_

 

One time Seungmin asked him to get some of his things from their old house which is 2 buses away from their current home, it was snowing really hard but Seungmin won’t stop whining about it that it irritated his step father which resulted to bottles of alcohol getting thrown everywhere in the house, shelves being emptied out of it’s contents because of his step father’s rage, it annoyed Woojin as well, knowing that he will be the one to clean up the almost over-turned living room later.  After getting on two buses as he almost missed his stop because he felt sleepy along the ride, he arrived at their old house.

 

Woojin stood by the front door ready to insert the key to open the deserted house when he received a message:

 

Seungmin:

7:37 PM               Found my thing, it’s here.

7:38 PM               Don’t even bother entering that dusty, old house.

 

He closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and controlled his breathing. He’s tired and sleepy but he went all the way here to stop Seungmin’s whining yet all he got was a message telling him that he suffered the extreme outside cold just to have his efforts wasted. Woojin wants to yell and knock things over just like how his stepfather does every time. With a shaky breath, he entered the house which apparently Seungmin referred to as – Dusty and old. 

 

Furnitures are covered in either white or clear plastic sheets, as his eyes roamed around the almost barren room, memories vividly flashed in his mind giving him like a panoramic view of his family’s past in black and white.

 

_Seungmin hiding behind the window curtains as he was playing hide and seek with Woojin, the elder pretended to not know where he is even when he can clearly see Seungmin’s toes peeking from where the curtain ends. He quietly sneaked behind him engulfing him in a bear hug as the younger giggled his eyes forming into a crescent shape as his mother prepared their dinner “Woojin-ah, Seungmin-ah dinner is ready come here!” they heard their lovely mother call from the kitchen to which the two challenged each other on who can arrive to the kitchen faster. As they all gathered around the round dinner table, the front door opened revealing their father– Woojin’s stepfather. “I’m home!” the man shouted as he made his way to the kitchen connected to the living room while settling down a bucket of chicken that made Woojin’s face light up like Christmas lights on December._

_They all ate at that round dinner table like that for years._

_Like a family._

Now that very same dinner table only has nothing on but dust.

 

Dust. Just like how their old strong family bond turned into.

 

He misses the way Seungmin clings to him and looked up to him like his real brother.

He misses the bright, cheerful and full of pranks Seungmin that turned into the complete opposite after his mom’s death.

 

_With eyes full of rage, never have Woojin realized that this side of the supposed to be lovable and sweet boy exists, he points his finger at the older brother “She died because of you!” the younger accused him with tears streaming down his face. “You killed her!” “It would never have happened if you weren’t with her!” Every word feels like a stab straight to Woojin’s heart, like a needle pressing itself to the already existing deeper wound in his body but what pained him more is when the younger uttered the last of his outburst. “She died before even showing me the affection that she gave you.” Seungmin whispered as his gaze fell down the tear-stained carpet, tears that came from his own eyes._

_He looks so shattered– broken into a million pieces. Woojin never knew that he longed so much for his mother’s love because all he sees from Seungmin is a bright kid who laughs at almost anything Woojin does and seeing the younger like this in front of him, crying his eyes out, he blamed himself more for asking his mom for a drive because he felt so bad after getting called out by his teacher for failing his math test._

_It was such a petty reason but look what he got his family into, his stepfather walked out on them, his stepbrother despises him more than anything, and he keeps on hating himself for causing his mother’s death. After that, they moved to a new house and both of them transferred schools, his stepfather said that the old house reminds him so much memories and its irritating to him._

Woojin felt hot tears streaming down his face as the memories still felt fresh to him.

 

Slowly, he got on his feet while shivering slightly, the man isn’t sure if it was caused by the lack of warmth due to the freezing weather outside or because of the sudden rush of emotions that hit him like a giant wave on a regular summer day at the beach.

 

He went up to his old room where he immediately saw his and his mother’s photo that was taken on his 8th birthday it was before his mom married Seungmin’s father. It’s just the two of them, his mom clapping as she sang Happy Birthday to Woojin while he blew the cake. It was also the last time that he got his own cake since they always went out during birthdays, forgetting the sentimentality of having your own birthday cake to indicate your years of living and having to blow a candle which tells that you acknowledge your current age.

 

His eyes fell to the box beside the photo, it was made of polished wood that was held together by metal frames which made it look elegant besides the fact that its lock is adorned with one pearly-white crystal. He opened the box where a chain bracelet lay in the middle of the soft red cloth inside the box. Woojin ran his fingers along the silver chain as memories of this item came to his mind.

 

_“Woojin-ah don’t think about it too much okay?” his mother explained as they drive through the seemingly unending road of the Seoul afternoon. “Mom’s fine with it. You can probably do better next time.” The 15-year old ignored her, he just stared straight ahead of the road, his eyes full of annoyance as he kept on being reminded about how his teacher called him out in front of the entire class, everyone’s eyes were on him and it scared him so much that he rushed out of the classroom to which shocked both his classmates and the teacher._

_“I believe in you. You can do better, honey.” His mother stated, voice sweet like honey. “Just please be fine okay?” his mother pleaded desperate to start a conversation with him. If he only knew that it would be the last time._

_The last time that he would be able to have a conversation with his mother._

_He never would have ignored her._

_His mother turned into an intersection as Woojin looked to the window on his mother’s side. He saw a truck running towards their car and before he could even warn his mom. Their car was struck hard by the truck causing it to roll over multiple times, all Woojin saw was his mother’s distressed face as she reached for him enveloping him in a hug before his vision went black._

_“Hey, kid uhmm”_

_“ohmygod is he dead”_

_“Why is no one coming”_

_“Hey hey are you okay?”_

_Woojin felt someone shaking him lightly he slowly opened his eyes as he was met by a boy with dark hair “OH! Hey hey are you fine?” he spoke to Woojin with a strange accent, worry painted on his face. “Mom” he whispered weakly. “What? I’m sorry. The ambulance will be here soon please stay awake” Woojin couldn’t see his face properly, his vision is blurred. After hearing the ambulance’s siren, he fainted again._

_He woke up in a white room with several medical equipment surrounding him, although the room is fairly cold his hand was warm, someone is holding his hand._

_Woojin glanced down to see the familiar mop of dark hair that he never realized that was curly. All the memories of the crash came back to him, he just wished that it was all just a dream but seeing how his current state is in it would probably be impossible. He looked to the other side when he saw his left arm._

_Numbers._

_He doesn’t know if it is caused by the crash which probably did some injury to his head, but he could see numbers on his arm._

_4 Years 75 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 06 Seconds…_

_That’s when he realized that it wasn’t just numbers._

_It was a clock._

_He suddenly jerked his hand that caused the other boy beside him to wake up. “Oh thank God you’re awake” the dark-haired tiredly stated he looked like he hasn’t had a proper sleep for days. “Uhm… stay there I’m gonna call the doctor” Woojin doesn’t understand why the man is here. Where is his stepfather and stepbrother? What happened to his mother? What is this thing on his wrist?_

_The doctor came in as he explained everything to Woojin, he told him that there is no severe damage done to him by the crash as his mother protected him by her own body. He also explained that his mother was rushed to the hospital already showing no signs of life and how he was lucky that the boy beside him called an ambulance to save him._

_He couldn’t feel anything. He wishes he could, but he doesn’t know what to feel. Everything feels heavy inside him, a big lump on his throat as the doctor explained the situation, he just stared blankly at the white wall in front of him questioning himself as to how all of this could happen in just a day._

_“Hey” his gaze fell upon the same dark-haired guy who apparently saved and stayed with him all this time. Why is he here? He thought to himself. “Please don’t cry anymore.” Woojin was surprised by the other’s request as he felt hot tears fell from his eyes. “I’m sorry about your mom, we tried calling your relatives through your mother’s phone but none of them is answering” Woojin cried harder because he felt alone and that heavy feeling inside him never left._

_The dark-haired rubbed his back slowly, it is strangely comforting to him “I know I’m a total stranger to you but please stay strong and I’m willing to stay with you” Woojin tried to smile at the other’s comforting words however his face muscles failed him. The other’s phone suddenly rang, he picked it up and as the call ended, he looked stressed. “Look, my father called, and he was furious because I haven’t contacted him for days while I’m here with you, so I really need to leave, he has a really hot temper though I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back so I’ll give you this.” He held out his hand while holding a silver chain bracelet._

_“Take it and please remember that you’re not alone, I’m with you as long as you have that and I’m sorry I might not be able to fulfill my promise but this I promise you, one day we’ll meet again, and I’ll make it up to you”_

_Woojin doesn’t know why the guy is being like this, being…. affectionate? he doesn’t even know his name but before he had the chance to ask him, he’s already out of the hospital room._

_He caressed the silver chain that was left by the stranger to him. There’s nothing special about the bracelet but all Woojin knows is that it came with a promise, a promise that he’ll never be alone because the dark-haired guy who saved him promised to always stay through the presence of the bracelet and finally after going through so much, he was finally able to smile slightly._

_Then he noticed the clock on his arm._

_4 Years 75 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 05 Seconds…_

_4 Years 75 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 04 Seconds…_

_4 Years 75 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 03 Seconds…_

_4 Years 75 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 02 Seconds…_

_The clock had started counting down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was kind of short, hope y'all like it! All comments and insights about my work is deeply appreciated. Thank you!


	4. TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You will, I believe   
> When I need someone to hold on  
> You’ll be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTE (pre)
> 
> Hi! here's the link to the song I used it's really a good song!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwu5jNn7fp8

_91 Days 15 Hours 36 Minutes 14 Seconds…_

Books in his arms, Woojin silently practiced his piece for the play auditions later. He chose a solemn song different from last year as it seems that this song connected to him more than any other music that he listened to recently, this song talks about not being alone and keep on holding on until the end regardless of how rough life can be. His mind slowly drifted back to the bracelet that he held on for years just to feel that he isn’t truly alone, he might not know who that man is but he believes in his strange promise– “Oww” Woojin’s not sure if the sound came from himself or the person who bumped into him that caused both of them to be on the floor.

 

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

 

Woojin suddenly glanced at his left arm to see his clock stopped.

 

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

His eyes widened,

 

_How could this happen?_

 

The life clock stilled at his arm fading, frozen.

 

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

 

_It really stopped._

 

“I’m really sorry– OH It’s you again!” Woojin looked up from his books to the man who just bumped into him when he recognized the same mop of blonde curls and that dimpled smile. He felt like time has really paused around them, a very familiar feeling blossomed within him “and it’s you again.” He let out an amazed breath, he still couldn’t believe how his life clock had stopped at the appearance of this man.

 

“Well this is embarrassing, knowing that almost every time that we meet things were always thrown on the floor” The blonde helped him pick up his things as the both got up from the floor. “I’m Chan by the way, just in case we bumped into each other again, you’ll have a name for that strange curly handsome man” he said with a wink that rendered Woojin blushing. _Well, he is indeed handsome though,_ he thought to himself. “Anyway, sorry again and I’ll be going, I’m probably late for my algebra class today” Chan brushed his hands on his jeans as he prepared to rush into his classroom, late.  

 

“Woojin, I-I’m Woojin” the other muttered to which Chan whipped his head around quite dangerously if you’ll ask Woojin, “Oh, that’s great now _I’ll_ have name to describe this other handsome guy that I always get myself to crash into” He winked again. Woojin could swear, how that could be so attractive?

 

The other left when as he glanced down his arm again.

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 15 Seconds…_

_91 Days 15 Hours 20 Minutes 14 Seconds…_

 

_No, no, no_

Woojin rushed to catch up Chan right before he enters his room “Hey” he greeted the other out of breath as Woojin never realized how he could use a few exercises sometime. “You’re in this class too?” The older looked around the foreign room while finding an empty seat. “Yeah, you too? Wow that’s really weird though I’ve never seen you around here before” Chan wondered, “Anyway, we’re probably late let’s just get inside.” Woojin who is now smiling widely while he eagerly nodded as he didn’t realize that he was still clinging at Chan’s jacket. He quickly let it go blushing slightly at the sudden closeness that he got with the other.

 

He found a seat thankfully relatively close to Chan, as he just observed the other, stealing some glances now and then when he realized just how handsome Chan really was, the way his eyes crinkle when the teacher joked, to his soft curls that Woojin just wants to run his fingers too.

 

He might or might not have lied about having the same class as Chan’s and he might never know what could’ve happened on that day in Health Class that was really what he should’ve attended at this hour.

 

However, as he looked down, he smiled to himself.

 

_91 Days 15 Hours 19 Minutes 54 Seconds…_

_91 Days 15 Hours 19 Minutes 54 Seconds…_

_91 Days 15 Hours 19 Minutes 54 Seconds…_

A drop fell onto his arm as he didn’t realize that he was crying but this time it wasn’t tears of pain or heartache.

 

It was tears full of joy.

Full of hope that he might have a chance of living longer.

That he might be able to enjoy his life without being worried of his wasted time.

 

“Hey, are you fine?” The boy beside him asked worry prominent on his charming features, the very same boy who caused his tears asked. Woojin quickly wiped his tears looking up to Chan, “Yes” he let out a chuckle as he rummaged through his bag pulling out a notebook, he tried to look as natural as possible when in reality, he really had no idea about what the professor was discussing about.

 

For him, it might be worth it.

 

 

Lunch time came, he asked Chan if he could have dinner with him when the other agreed hesitantly, “Sure but… I have really weird friends” he smiled to Woojin as they head down the cafeteria. _If he could be the one to extend my life, I would risk anything just to be always close to him._ Woojin thought to himself, it might be a little selfish, but he would take the opportunity to live longer.

 

“Lix, for the last time, please eat you food and play later lunch has only like 45 mins left, you too Hyunjin, stop staring at Seungmin I swear he could practically feel your gaze on him, where’s Chan anyway? I can’t anymore with you two” To say that Changbin is stressed would be an understatement as he’s already scolding the two for almost ten minutes, both will just plainly ignore him as he continued to nag. “Oh, but you love me though” Felix replied still clearly not planning on letting go of his phone “Yes but–” Changbin’s statement was cut off by his own boyfriend as the other almost practically jumped up and down his seat declaring that he won, as he calmed down, Felix gave his nagging boyfriend a kiss on the cheek while he murmuring an ‘I love you’ in his deep accented voice to which caught the other off-guard that caused a blush to creep up his cheeks.

 

“YO CHAN HYUNG!” “YO FELIX” The two greeted each other so loud that Woojin swore that he saw a couple of people’s eyes turning their attention to the table that they were about to approach, as he trailed behind Chan.

 

They stopped in front of the table where 3 guys are seated together, the other one seemed to be looking out for someone “Oh someone’s with you!” Chan laughed as he faced the other blonde-brownish haired guy with the same accent as his. “Yeah, he’s Woojin, He’s the person that I always bumped into” He said while slightly scratching the back of his head, a clear indication that he’s embarrassed, Woojin find it cute though.

 

“So uhm... here are my friends, that one is Hyunjin” Chan pointed to the dark-haired guy that is still busy looking around the cafeteria, he raised his hand to acknowledge Woojin’s presence when the other dark-haired man reached for him across the table to smack his head “Hey, will you show some respect and stop ogling at your crush for a moment?” he scolded as the other let out an annoyed ‘oww’. He finally looked at Woojin as he bowed his head, “I’m Changbin” the person who scolded Hyunjin held out his hand to which Woojin gladly shook, this man is also the guy who called out Chan’s name on the first day that they met.

 

“Yo, I’m Felix” The blonde greeted him with a gummy smile he looks too cute to match his gravely deep voice. They all sat down around the spacious dinner table when Woojin felt his phone buzzed as an incoming message came.

 

My son, Innie:

12:17 PM             HyUUuUuUUUUUng

12:18 PM             Where r u??

12:18 PM             I’m at the cafeteria though pls reply :<

 

I’m also at the cafeteria seated on one of the largest tables                           12:19 PM

 

12:18 PM             Okayyyy… I JUST SAW U OMG UR SEATED BESIDE THE HOT GUY AMEN!

 

Woojin quickly shut his phone hoping that Chan didn’t see what the younger had just messaged him. “Uhm... guys is it fine if my other friend came by to eat with us? Don’t worry he’s really sociable” He explained as the others just nodded, well except for Hyunjin who’s been looking out again. “HYUUNG” he heard a slightly high-pitched voice came from behind him, followed by a hug. “Why didn’t you tell me that you have other friends all this time” the younger pouted as he casually took the seat between Hyunjin and Woojin.

 

Introductions done, they resumed eating when Felix suddenly spoke up, “So… are you two like, a couple or something?” He asked Jeongin from across the table, the red-haired lifted his eyebrows as he just realized his position where one of his arms is tangled with Woojin’s as he rested his head against his shoulder. It really does make them look like a couple, the elder let out a chuckle as he realized that Felix is actually the 13th person to ask them that, they must’ve really looked so clingy to each other that sometimes people just had to ask.

 

“No, were not, but are you?” Jeongin moved his finger from Felix to Changbin to which caused the two to blush, as Chan heard Jeongin’s remark he laughed so hard his eyes pushed into crescents while clutching at his stomach “I already like you Jeonginnie” Chan commended the youngest as he calmed himself down “I like you too hyuuung” Jeongin replied as he pointed both of his index fingers to Chan while winking that caused the elder to laugh again. “Don’t be jealous Woojin-hyung you’re still the best hyung for meee” He turned to Woojin embracing him into a tight hug. Moments like this, makes Woojin feel really comfortable and contented seeing his friend well, _friends_ around him, just enjoying the few minutes of lunch, talking and laughing with each other it makes him forget about the 90 days left off his life.

 

He’s also thankful that he could see his friends’ clocks.

 

Jeongin and Changbin left with 57 years, Felix with 60, and Hyunjin with 55 years left on his clock, it made him feel reassured that his friends won’t be nearing death soon unlike him, but what’s strange is he can’t see Chan’s clock.

 

 _Maybe it’s somewhere hidden by his clothes._ Woojin thought to himself as he realized that that clocks could be anywhere on a person’s body. Maybe he’s curious about Chan’s clock so much that one day he’ll try to risk and take a peek on Chan’s body while they’re on swimming class, Yup. He’s definitely doing that on Friday.

_I mean, my time stops when I’m with him, so I must make sure that he won’t be dying anytime soon right?_

 

“See, this is why people are always mistaken if we’re a couple” Woojin struggled to break-free from the youngest grasp when Hyunjin suddenly literally whisper-screamed “Guys he’s here” he panicked as Woojin and Jeongin went looking at the direction where the other has been looking out too. They spotted Seugnmin heading towards their table. “ohmygod he’s looking at us, ohmygod he’s coming here” Hyunjin panicked again.

 

“Maybe he finally got tired of you eye-fucking him for god knows how long and decided to report you at the dean’s office.” Changbin deadpanned that caused the other to panic more. “Hey Woojin, I didn’t know that you had friends other than that kid who clings at you like a leech, I don’t care anyway, just get me the book that I’ve been asking you for like 3 days now? Really? Do you want me to tell dad about this?” Seungmin threatened the other, his tone nothing but harshness and criticism. “I’d gladly do that for you angel.” Hyunjin suddenly blurted out when all of Seungmin’s attention turned to him with his face full of confusion “Ugh another weirdo” he said while rolling his eyes, his expression as exasperated as it could ever be while he left the table of the 6.

 

“He’s so–” Chan started to which Jeongin and Hyunjin finished at the same time, but with very different words, the youngest ended it with an “evil.” While Hyunjin said “angelic” that got the attention of everyone in their table. Chan let out another laugh as he realized to himself that it might be a good idea to have an addition in their group of friends

 

Woojin just observed him.

He’s mostly just like this, silently observing people.   

He glanced at his frozen fading clock again.

 

_91 Days 15 Hours 19 Minutes 54 Seconds…_

The numbers glowed as it faded in and out of his arm, now it’s just like a tattoo.

Something that he mustn’t be afraid of.

 

_It is worth it._

“Hyung good luck with your audition!” Woojin let go of the younger as he made his way to the auditorium.

 

_91 Days 14 Hours 30 Minutes 16 Seconds…_

_91 Days 14 Hours 30 Minutes 15 Seconds…_

_91 Days 14 Hours 30 Minutes 14 Seconds…_

_91 Days 14 Hours 30 Minutes 13 Seconds…_

 

 _I can make it. I have to._ He cheered himself as he re-read the lyrics of his piece as he scanned over the almost empty auditorium. He spotted the judges seated nearest to the stage.

 

It his turn after this guy who sang with a deep baritone voice which actually made Woojin feel nervous, most people who auditioned are good, does he ever have a chance in getting in? He closed his eyes praying that he must get the role this time. This could be his last audition.

 

“Next is Mr. Kim Woojin. Please come up the stage.” The speaker announced.

 

Woojin stood by the stage, mic held on his sweaty palms. He couldn’t help but to feel a mix of nervousness and excitement wash over him. Like the feeling when you’re about to know your grade on the subject you know you studied so hard in.

 

\- GLASS BRIDGE By Savina & Drones -

 

_Howling moon_

_It has been so while_

_In the silence_

 

He started out, his voice like a hushed tone, like a mother singing a lullaby to his child, soft and gentle as he focused on his breathing, so he won’t crack his voice.

 

_And if you believe_

_In my little world_

_Tomorrow will_

_Have a wonder_

Flashbacks of his past filled his mind as he let himself be engulfed to the solemn feeling of the song.

_Don’t know where to go_

His memories took him back to the time when his mother died, when he can first see the clocks… 

_Tell me for sure_

_That you won’t leave me here alone_

_I need to know_

When someone in his life appeared…

_You will, I believe_

_When I need someone to hold on_

_You’ll be here_

Someone who looked at him like he’s something precious, like he’s afraid of losing him.

 

_Then I cross a bridge for_

_Over a million reasons to hold on_

_Hide away with me_

_Walk away with me_

This boy promised him. Promised to stay by his side. Even if this promise came in the for of a silver bracelet.

It still meant so much to him.

_Then we cross the bridge for_

_Over million troubles to meet_

_Nothing is easy_

_Nothing is easy._

He finished his song when a tear dropped from his eye.

 

What he didn’t expect is when one of the judges started clapping at him as the other’s followed. He wiped his eyes when he saw his arm.   

 

_91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 55 Seconds…_

_91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 55 Seconds…_

_91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 55 Seconds…_

 

The familiar glowing frozen clock appeared on his arm. He looked around the auditorium to find the same curly blonde locks that managed to make his time stop whenever he’s around. The other is actually staring at him, his gaze strong as they made eye contact which sent a strange feeling down Woojin’s stomach

 

“Woojin-ssi are you listening?” one of the judges who had a red scarf around his neck called out to him, tearing his gaze away from Chan. “S-sorry” He let out shaky breath after that intense eye-contact with Chan he suddenly felt light-headed.

 

“What we’re saying is, Congratulations! You got the lead role!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER NOTE (post)
> 
> HI!! here i am again with an updatee! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I appreciate it so much that you find interest in reading my work. Thank you!


	5. TIME II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where time stopped at the planet where the little prince and his rose resides in.

When Chan arrived late at the auditions what he didn’t expect is to see Woojin yet to see him perform on stage, he doesn’t know if its because of the bright pure white lighting of the stage that made Woojin glow as he performed. _He looks so pretty,_ Chan thought that it isn’t probably appropriate to think this way about his new friend, but he couldn’t help it, the other looks so stunning as he performed, Chan could see him pouring out all of his heart like the song meant more than just an audition piece.

 

It’s like its his own story.

 

As Woojin finished his song, a tear dropping down his cheek, while the judges started clapping for him. the other found Chan’s eyes.

 

For the first time in years, Chan never felt so much familiarity in other’s eyes than Woojin’s. It strangely felt so familiar to him. As if they’ve actually met before.

 

 

 

Woojin felt his heart beating so fast against his chest, knots forming in his stomach. When he arrived at back the back stage, he saw Chan standing at the exit a smile plastered all over his handsome features as he waved at Woojin.

 

The auditionee rushed to Chan, as he still couldn’t manage his heart to calm down but thankfully the other can’t see that so he’s all good. All he could think of now was how he was so happy he got the role that he tried to achieve for years and the fact that his friend and life line is here to support him.

 

“Hey, you didn’t tell me that you’re auditioning here!” The blonde told him crushing him into a hug that didn’t do anything good to calm down Woojin’s racing heart. He must really love giving hugs but Woojin isn’t complaining that his stupid crush is embracing him like he’s a relative because all he want is to stay at the other’s arms for a longer time as his time stop and the world around them paused.

 

“I didn’t want anyone to know that I auditioned for something yet ended up failing it.” He murmured silently as Chan let him go to look at him with a face full of confusion. “What failing? You freaking nailed it Wooj!” the elder smiled at the sudden nickname when someone appeared beside them “Yo Chan” the other man with a light shade of brown hair and quite puffy cheeks approached them. “Jisung! What is it?” Chan greeted the other with as much enthusiasm as the other which caused Woojin to chuckle a bit. “Oh, this is Woojin, our lead character.” The blonde proudly stated as he placed his arms around Woojin’s shoulder like a proud father showing of his child who just achieved the greatest award in class.

 

The guy– Jisung looked at Woojin as the elder bowed at him as he sensed that he’s probably part of the production team when Chan mentioned ‘our’. _Wait, that means…_ “He’s Han Jisung, my partner in the song writing department for the play.” Chan explained to which surprised Woojin. He didn’t know that the other is a part of the production team. Woojin looked back at him, his face expressed the question _why didn’t you tell me?_ “Look, I have no reason to tell you since I didn’t know that you were auditioning here” he held up his hands as if he’s trying to say that it’s not his fault.

 

As they left the school, “You should treat us sometime!” Jisung shouted at his direction followed by a laughing Chan. Woojin headed to his part time job, his heart full for he just achieved one of his dreams, being able to perform on that stage before he left either for college or for the other life. Woojin doesn’t really know but he won’t be letting that fact to pull down his mood today.

 

_91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 55 Seconds…_

_91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 54 Seconds…_

_91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 53 Seconds…_

 

 _Oh right._ Woojin quite actually forgot about the existence of the timer on his arms when Chan is around. The blonde offered him earlier if he could join, him and Jisung as they go over the songs that they produced in Chan’s house. He badly wants to agree but he has a shift tonight at the library, as well as he must get Seungmin’s book. He let out a tired sigh.

 

He was greeted by his awfully cheerful friend, Mina. He laughed at the energy she radiates as she danced to probably one of Twice’s songs. “HI WOOJIN” The woman seated by the library counter shouted as she earned a couple of gazes from the people seated inside. Woojin pulled out her earphones as he informed her that she has been speaking so loud “Pshh who cares? it’s not like they suddenly can’t read” she rolled her eyes at him. “Remind me again why you’re working at a library?” they both laughed when they realized how unfit her loud personality is as someone who works at a library.

 

Woojin went around the library to look for Seungmin’s book, he has half an hour until Mina’s shift is over when he came across a woman and a child, the child is clearly asking the woman for something, he decided to get closer. The child is holding a book, _The Sleeping Beauty._ “Mom, please… let me take this book home.” the kid urged, “Honey, we can’t, we’ve been borrowing that for weeks now and we have to give it back to that man.” He pointed at Woojin, he was surprised that the woman recognized him as one of the librarians.

 

The kid run up to him and with pleading glassy eyes she asked, “S-sir, can I take this book home? Just this once more!” the kid almost cried in front of him and when Woojin was about to explain that the kid could just always come back here tomorrow to borrow the book because it has to be returned to the library after being borrowed for weeks when he saw the life clock of the kid.

 

_5 Hours 40 Minutes 02 Seconds…_

_5 Hours 40 Minutes 01 Seconds…_

_5 Hours 40 Minutes 00 Seconds…_

_5 Hours 39 Minutes 59 Seconds…_

Woojin felt sadness and fear and anger cursed through his body all at the same time. _Just why this kid? Why does she only have that much time left? Why her? she looks fine but why does she only have 5 hours and a half left on her young life?_

He could feel tears slowly threatening to fall from his eyes as a lump formed on his throat almost blocking his breathings as he stopped the tears from falling. That’s when the little girl coughed, she coughed continuously for 4 times more as her mother rushed to her side.

 

“Keep it.” He said almost out of breath. “It’s yours now, that will be my gift for you please take care of it.” He then held the little girl’s hand as her face brightened suddenly, he can slowly see her sick figure behind that bright smile.

 

The woman thanked him as she took the girl by the hand while they leave the store but before she could get out of the front door, the kid called out to him. “Thank you! I will take care of this, I promise! One day I will be as beautiful as sleeping beauty!” the little girl looked back to him, her pale features that is in contrast with her dark brown hair glided across her face as she gave him one final smile.

 

 _“I’m sure you will be as beautiful as sleeping beauty”_ he mumbled to himself as he fell to his knees, while tears continuously trickled down from his face. He’s thankful that the library is almost empty at this time because he definitely doesn’t want anyone see him breaking down in the middle of the fairy tales’ aisle.

 

He felt arms wrap around him as he looked up to Mina. “Hey, what happened” Woojin couldn’t stop the tears from falling, he badly wanted to but he can’t knowing that little bright cheerful girl has only a few hours left to live. “M-mina, why is it so unfair?” he just looked straight into nothing as his mind was still full of questions no matter how many times he’d seen someone on the verge of running out of their own time. “That girl, she’ll be gone by tonight.” Then he closed his eyes as his tears finally stopped. “Can you still take your shift though? Do you want me to cover it up for you? I’m pretty free.” Mina offered, her features softened as he looked over Woojin. “No, no I’m fine. I can do it. You go and enjoy your evening” he plastered a wide gummy smile along with his eyes shining from the remnants of tears.

 

 

 

Chan groaned in frustration as he kept on thinking about how to end this current song that he’d been producing with Jisung for the play. This song encompasses a solemn tune throughout the track, it is mostly about the main’s character longingness for someone that once made him feel all warm inside, someone that made him feel safe, with the promise of always staying beside him.

 

The character never gave up waiting for this other person, he spent days wishing that the other would comeback to him as he repeatedly indulge himself with the memories left on his mind, etched like a tattoo, however since the character experiences from Alzheimer’s diseases at a young age, he couldn’t help but to always be afraid that these precious memories left to him will disappear, that he wouldn’t remember the face of the man who saved him, the man who stayed with him when he needed someone to be with him the most.

 

“Chan, I swear you’ll probably overdose yourself with caffeine someday and when that day comes, I’m gonna beside you and whisper _“I told you so.”_ Jisung said, no… he rapped out the entire sentence quite actually. The kid is like a real-life variety show host, he never runs out of words to say that most of them doesn’t recognize sometimes because he speaks so fast that it seems like his mind is always on hyperdrive.

 

The four of them is currently in Chan’s apartment, they doesn’t even have an idea as to where Hyunjin went to after school, all of them could guess that he’s just at home busy stalking Seungmin on Instagram or something, that boy is like, head-over-heels on Seungmin _no actually_ _scratch that,_ he’s really like… head-over-mountains for the other boy as to what Hyunjin stated one day with his eyes sparkling brighter than any precious gem in the world when Seungmin posted a picture of him on a plane, smiling widely to the camera:

 

“He’s bad for my heart but like… I could die for him anyway” as he placed left palm above his right chest as he let out his most dramatical sigh, “Your heart is on the middle to left chest part, you idiot” Changbin threw a crumpled piece of paper towards the lovesick man on the couch, still in a daze, he probably drifted off to imagination land again to even notice the trash hitting him square on the face.

 

“Hyung, sometimes I really wonder what’s inside his pretty skull” Felix directed the question to either Changbin or Chan to which the two both answered in chorus with a “Probably Seungmin.”

 

Felix and 3RACHA as what Changbin, Jisung and Chan agreed to the name because they are all composers, Changbin is also a good lyricist and helps Chan and Jisung sometimes while Felix is there to support his boyfriend and play his mobile games.

 

_One day Felix asked them finally looking up from his phone as he shoved down the last piece of pizza down his throat, “Why do you guys have collective name for yourselves and I’m just… Felix? Why can’t we name it Felix and his mates? Sounds better right?” to which Changbin quickly fired back with “Because all you do is slow down Chan-hyung’s wifi as you play your mobile games all day and Felix and his mates? Really? what are we your backups or something?”_

_Felix pouted as he got up to sat on his boyfriend’s lap in front of the keyboard as he kissed him on the cheek “Okay Binnie I’m sorry.” That caused frustrated groans to erupt from both boys beside them, “Guys really? Not at my home please.” Chan pleaded, minutes after Felix went back to playing at his phone while still perched at Changbin’s lap._

_“See? This is why we can’t add him to 3RACHA” Jisung whispered to Chan to which the elder blatantly nodded his head to as he let out a chuckle._

“That’s sweet.” Chan replied still not looking up from the music sheet and his laptop as he reached out to plug his earphones, he listened to the still incomplete track. “Hey kids, stay quiet for a bit.” He told the three that has been playing Jenga for almost half an hour now.

 

The music came in smoothly, the acoustic guitar serenated throughout the track as he sang the lyrics himself.

 

_It’s like a film of our old days…_

_And when I see your face_

_It fades away_

With his eyes closed, he could feel the music envelope him into a hug securing him in a soft embrace. Times like this makes Chan remember why he chose music as his major. Music has an ability that allows you to associate a certain type of memory for a specific kind of tune. It can make you move out of your comfort zone yet still manage to keep you feel safe.

 

_Days like when things are right_

_The moments of our replay_

At the mellow tune of the song, memories of the day when he met the bruised-up kid that he found at the side of the road who suffered a gravely accident filled his mind. He remembered the look the kid possessed, his deep brown eyes trapped in a daze as if he couldn’t believe how he was still breathing, tears kept streaming down his face at random times, Chan just stayed with him, observed him as he sleeps, he doesn’t know why but he suddenly had the urge to protect this kid, this kid who just lost his mother and survived a horrendous car crash.

 

“Chan, hey hyung, are you… crying?” Felix asked him slowly as the elder finally opened his eyes, he didn’t realize that he was crying as his fingers slightly shake while hovering over his laptop’s keys. “No… uh, it’s just the song feels so sad.” He wiped the tears away from his face, Jisung came up from behind as he placed a comforting hand on Chan’s arms. “Let’s eat first”

 

 

As Woojin prepared to leave when the main door opened as a man entered wearing skinny jeans that has several rips on it and a shirt, and if Woojin will be asked, this man doesn’t look like a person who would normally visit library he doesn’t mean to sound offensive, but the other’s half lidded eyes, lips shining slightly from lip gloss, and that faint amount of make up on his face as well as this late of night makes it look like as if the man just came from or going to a club.

 

“uh… yeah. Hi, I know it’s late, but could I take a look around just… for a couple of minutes, uh I need to find something.” Woojin nodded, well he could spend more time since he doesn’t want to go home yet knowing that his alcoholic step father is still definitely up.

 

Woojin decided to tell the younger about what happened to him earlier, about the audition, his timer that stopped, and Chan. “Hello, hyung?” He didn’t actually think that the younger would still pick up since its already kind of late and he should be sleeping by now. “I’m not gonna ask why you’re still up at this late of the night but I have something crazy to tell you.” He whispered to the receiver. “Crazy? I’ve seen this in movies already hyung! Are you finally confessing your feelings to me? Are we going to run away and leave school to live with each other in the middle of a strange island? Just you and me and our endless love for each other? because if that is why you called, I’m definitely ready, just gonna ask my parents because you KNOW how protective they are.”  Woojin chuckled at the younger’s antics as he told him his today’s story.

 

“WHAT?”

“What do you mean what I just told you everything, do you want me to go through it all over again?”

 

“No shit wait… sorry, You mean, Your timer stopped today because of Chan-hyung and you just finally got the role you’ve ever dreamt of!! Couldn’t your day get any better?” Jeongin’s voice seem to bring comfort to Woojin as the other cheered in glee like if he’s the person who experienced those things. “Wow, now you just got to always stick beside Chan-hyung and you’ll live happily ever after! You’re so lucky he’s hot or I won’t approve” Woojin blushed at the thought of always being close to Chan just like earlier today, he’s about to combust because of a simple hug and now he must stick with him all the time?

 

The call ended when the younger fell asleep while Woojin was talking about the strange woman who always comes around just to sit by the window and stare outside as if looking out for someone, it kind of creeped him out but she does no harm to others so it’s all fine to Woojin.   

 

30 minutes passed and when the man that just came in earlier still haven’t gone out, Woojin decided to check what the other has been doing, he passed through several isles of books, and after passing by almost 4 isles he still couldn’t find a trace of the other man. As he reached the last row of books, he saw the him slumped at the very corner, one hand holding the book.

 

_The little prince_

He slowly approached the other man when the same person held out a hand to him telling him to stop. “I-im sorry.” _Was he crying?_ The man noticeably shivered as he silently tried his best to stifle his cries. “hey, uhm… I don’t know what you’ve been through this day but uhm… it’s almost 12 now and believe me, even I wouldn’t want to go home yet but it would really be starnge to have a 24-hour library.”  Woojin scratched the back of his head as his gaze fell to the floor, not wanting to invade the weeping person beside him.

 

The other chuckled as he looked up to Woojin, his eyes shining with tears, like a glass window that was left wet by the sudden summer storm. “I know it’s weird but would you want to go get some food and coffee with me?” The man got up from his seat placing the book back to the shelf behind him.

 

“I mean, you just told me that you don’t want to go home yet and neither do I, I could use some company. Of course only if you want.” The other stated slowly as he dusted himself while pulling out a compact mirror from the back pocket of his jeans. “Sure, I’ll just get my things and shut down the lights, I’m Woojin by the way.” He went back to the front desk as the other trailed behind him.

 

“Minho.” The other man said as he pulled out his phone, fiddling for a couple of moments until both of them left the store as they made their way to Mcdonal’s.

 

They both got large fries and iced coffee, while Minho got a Big Mac as Woojin ordered a crispy chicken sandwich, “You know, for a stranger, you’re surprisingly comfortble to hang out with.” Minho said while looking out the window, he can’t help but to point out about how Woojin’s silence felt like as if he would want to hang out with him again, it felt strangely peaceful.

 

“You know for a stranger, you’re pretty weird.” Woojin mimicked the way Minho said his statement while they both let out a laugh, Woojin turned his gaze outside, the serene feeling of the dark evening on the outside of the glass at the restaurant seemed to reach out to the both of them. He always loved the evenings as everything feels relatively tranquil, the street lights shining down a specific spot on the side of the road while the illuminating stars adorned the night sky, forming different patterns depending on what you want to see.

 

Woojin looked back to the stranger seated in front of him, he other couldn’t help but to admire the beauty of this person, he hadn’t realize it the first time the man came in the library but the way his dark brown hair fell carelessly on his forhead along soft features, he strangely exudes, elegance and beauty even with those tattered jeans of his.

 

“Have you read the book the Little Prince?” Minho asked as his eyes finally met Woojin’s deeper browns. 

 

“Yeah, I did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, no that’s not what I usually order in McDonalds hahaha. Two, all of stray kids appeared in this chapter yaayyyy.
> 
> As always, I’m very thankful of your kudos and comments, hope you enjoy this chapter! Don’t forget to smile today! You look so much better with it! 😊.


	6. TIME III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know that Chan-hyung likes you back right?"

91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 53 Seconds…

91 Days 14 Hours 25 Minutes 52 Seconds…

 

The cool breeze of the Seoul streets illuminated by several street posts scattered everywhere at 3 AM seemed to bring peace to Woojin. It was like something out of a movie where the main character just wanders around the city all alone while in the search of finding his true self, his intrusive thoughts occupied his mind during his entire walk to his home.

 

He wondered,

 

_What if I’m one of those normal people?_

_Those people who can’t see their clocks._

_Would I treat each of my last days in horror and grief?_

He’d seen so much people die, their clocks running out of digits as it disappeared into their body indicating that they won’t be having anymore chance in being saved. Their timer faded along with the warmth that once enveloped their bodies, along with the rich color of their skin that slowly turned paler, along with the smile that once adorned their lively features.

 

Death maybe a cruel point at one’s life but what is more punishing is to see someone with so much life yet having so less time left to spend.

 

Then his thoughts wandered to Chan.

 

How the man could bump into him all of the time and magically pause Woojin’s time.

How he could be so bright and handsome.

How he could make everything appear like in a slow motion every time he’s around.

 

Chan probably sees him as a weird person just by how sudden he barged into the man’s life, he literally took that one class which up to this point, he still hasn’t known the name yet. His astonishment at the moment when his time stopped just went over the roof, he’s never seen anything like this happen before let alone having this caused by total stranger.

 

Woojin has never seen Chan before but at that moment in the auditorium, when their eyes met, as Woojin sang his heart out to the judges with a tear or two escaping his eyes. Chan’s eyes felt so familiar, his gaze brought warmth and a new shade of color to his dark and grayed out dreary song.

 

He felt like… home.

 

His thoughts were interrupted by honking sound which came from a red Volvo as he was about to cross the small street in front of their house. All the lights were out as he sighed with relief knowing that his step father and step brother would be past asleep on their beds. Actually, his step father might not be on his bed but draped somewhere in the house as he passed out after taking in an inconsiderable amount of alcohol in his body.

 

The last time Woojin saw his clock was like weeks ago and the old man literally still have 15 years left. He thought that his liver and kidney must’ve been made of metal considering how he’s almost drunk every night after coming home from work, he barely sees him eat at night. He just gets in the house, sometimes leaving the front door open to which caused Woojin to develop this kind of anxiousness that every time before he goes to bed, he would ALWAYS check the main door and all the other doors around the house. He can’t afford to be irresponsible, not when he doesn’t have much time left to waste.

 

He discretely made his way into the house, he doesn’t know why but he feels like thief doing this to his own home. He carefully locked the door behind him, the hinges clicked together, it’s such a small sound but in this dead of the night– well its technically morning, every minimal sound feels like it resonates in the darkness of the place. He would really appreciate it if none of the two wake up because he doesn’t want to deal with their harsh tunes at 3 AM.

 

“Oh there you are.” Woojin felt the hairs at the nape of his neck stood up as he jumped slightly, his gaze turning towards on one of stools on the kitchen counter. He immediately let out a sigh of relief when the sight of his step brother came in, his face became visible in the dark due to the bluish light of his phone that shone over his soft features.

 

Seungmin continued to scroll on his phone with his half-lidded eyes, he looks like something in between someone who slept late and woke up early and someone who hasn’t slept at all. “So your friend. That one guy who keep on looking at me like I was some exhibit in a museum, which of course I am. He kept on bugging me and sending me messages. I don’t even know how he got my number and I swear if you’re the one who gave it to him then I’m telling you this–“

 

“No I did not. Seungmin, I don’t even have your new number” he’s quick in cutting the younger midway his threat, he didn’t want to handle his bratty personality at this early. “Fine! Anyway, since you knew him, tell him to stop because it seems like his brain went on loose at the moment when I replied to him that he’s being annoying and I’m blocking him.” Seungmin got up from the seat as he took his phone with him shutting it off before the screen lit up again that caused a frustrated groan to erupt from the younger, of course he never left without the traditional rolling of his eyes at his older step brother.

 

Most of the times, when Woojin isn’t feeling like the mature and composed person that he always is. He just has this endless urge to poke those rolling eyes at him, he completely understands that it might cause blindness to the other, but he couldn’t care less, he doesn’t deserve to this much disrespect.

 

After being once again sassed out by his younger step brother, Woojin proceeded to make his way on his room, he entered his own living space as he roamed his eyes around the neat and tidy room. Everything is just how it is after he left earlier in the morning for class, now he only has 4 hours left because he must wake up at 7 to cook breakfast and prepare for school which starts at 8.

 

Tiredness consumed him but sleepiness did not, he groaned in frustration as he tossed around on his bed contemplating if he should call Jeongin or not, until he realized that it probably won’t be a good idea considering that its only 4 AM and the kid shouldn’t wake up, not until he gets a full 8 hours of sleep. He really feels like a father to him, he always has this urge to shield the younger from all of the worlds unpleasing properties, makes sure he eats enough and has enough time to take care of himself while doing his best with his studies.

 

Maybe because it’s how Woojin– the past Woojin, yearns to be treated, he wants a father figure next to him, to comfort him awkwardly as he taps his hand against his back soothingly, to teach him things that Woojin had to find out all by himself because of the loss of having a father.

 

Or maybe because they both felt left alone by the people they expect the most to stay with them through various challenges of life.

 

Jeongin might be born rich but to achieve that luxury of a living, his parents had to go overseas, on two different countries, leaving the seventeen-year-old kid all alone in that massive house filled with the warmth of several heaters, but it would never be the same with a home with the warmth of love and care of those people around you, willing to invest their time on you because they’re your family and families never get tired of each other.

 

Woojin reached out to the nightstand beside his bed as he pulled out the wooden box that contained the bracelet that the black-haired kid gave to him four years ago, he clutched the chained bracelet to his chest as he laid down in bed, an inexplicable tear rolled down his cheeks.

 

_I thought you would always be my side?_

_I’ve barely enough time to live._

_I need to tell you something before I die._

_I have to thank you…_

_Where are you?_

Just in time, his phone lit up, colors swirled around the screen of his phone which is set to silent as an unregistered number flashed in white font. He wiped the stray tear from his eyes as he answered the phone, the bracelet still on his grasp.

 

“Uhm… hey… ugh right. This is Chan” the boy from the other end of the line filled on his sweater as he kept on figuring out why he called Woojin at this time where everyone should be resting since they have classes early tomorrow.

 

He heard a faint sniffle from the elder side. “Sorry for calling at this hour but are you crying?” he asked carefully his tone brought another wave of strange comfort to Woojin.

 

“No, uh it’s just that I can’t sleep” Woojin chuckled on the phone as he plopped back to the to his bed. “Same. We’re supposed to have classes at 8 but I couldn’t sleep, I’m just sitting right in front of my computer staring into nothing, I can’t finish composing this song and I’m tired, but can’t sleep.” The blonde actually whines into the receiver, to which the elder smiled into. He couldn’t believe that this man with broad shoulders and intimidating handsome looks could sound this cute while complaining.

 

“Same, just got home from work” he sighed exasperatedly. “Work? At this hour?” Woojin explained how he got stuck at work until midnight because of Minho but he never told Chan about his name, it not like Woojin is expecting the other to know the man anyway their conversation went on for about an hour as as spark of closeness and curiosity with one another arise with each exchanged of their statements.

 

“Wait you said you we’re composing? Can I listen to them?.... Oh never mind sorry, sorry I might just sounded so intrusive hahaha it’s okay if you don’t want” Woojin doesn’t know what took over him but he thinks that he must’ve went really overboard this time, those songs might be private and the fact that Chan is having a problem with composing it probably made the situation worse.  Chan won’t usually let anyone listen to his unfinished songs yet alone the one he’s been stressing over so much but Woojin feels strangely comfortable and … warm, his voice seemed to soothe Chan’s middle-of-the-dawn thoughts that kept him up all night.

 

Chan clicked the audio file on his laptop which is named After-a-hundred-coffees-and-jisungs-nagging.mp3, he couldn’t think of a name yet, he’ll add that to the things that he’ll stress about later. The instrumentals came in along with Chan’s voice, it sounded quite breathy but it kind of suits the songs in Woojin’s opinion, the blonde’s voice is really good as well as the way the song is produced is really nice, he concluded that the other is very talented in the field of music.

 

 The track ended as it lasted within a minute and a half, “That’s it hehehe I hope it isn’t that bad, you know… whenever I listen to this song I keep on getting reminded  of a boy I met 4 years ago he has the same brown hair as yours and you strangely reminds me of him…” he trailed of as he could feel his face heat up, however on the other side of the receiver, Woojin finally fell asleep at the relaxing voice of Chan while singing the song.

 

 

 

 

“Dude, you look like you just finished 3 research papers and 4 revisions while none of your groupmates in Bio cooperated in making the presentation that was due today” Felix, with so much enthusiasm, described how Chan looks like during lunch, his eyes were smiling along with his mouth as he observed the elder, raking his eyes up and down Chan’s almost slumped body on the table. “Lix, as much as how that description is very specific, no I did not do that” he replied to the younger who’s currently seated on Changbin’s lap again, fiddling with his phone while the other wraps his arms around him as he eats his meal in peace. “and can you not show too much public display of affection on this table, we have a minor right beside me” Chan pointed to Jeongin that caused the red-haired man looked up to him, his mouth closed around the spoon that he’s holding with both of his hands.

 

 The blonde tiredly smiled down the younger as he lightly pinched his cheeks “You’re so cute.” Jeongin giggled as he blushed to the elder’s compliment, he still might have a crush on him but of course he knows how Woojin feels about the man and speaking of Woojin…

 

“HYUNG!” Jeongin shouted but not loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear, just an attempt to surprise his hyung to which always failed including now, the man is currently on Chan’s other side, beside Hyunjin whose busy typing on his phone and Jisung who they just knew today as Chan introduced him to their group, he also had dyed his hair dark blue last night. “What!?” Woojin grumbled still not lifting his head from being pressed on the table. “Exactly what did you two did last night?” Hyunjin questioned the two oldest, after finally setting his phone down while he eats his _stupid salad_ as what Felix like to call the culmination of vegetables on Hyunjin’s plate.

 

“Chan, I’m really sorry for sleeping on you last night” Woojin murmured but it is loud enough for their entire table to hear, short gasps erupted from the five. “OH so you we’re together last night?” Jisung asked with his eyebrows raised, “and you slept ON HIM? I wonder what that means hyung” he continued, his raised eyebrows now wiggling suggestively towards Woojin that earned him a quite hard of a smack on the back of his head by the reddening Chan. “Idiot. We were talking on the phone and he fell asleep, what were you thinking?” he scolded the navy-haired man, Woojin is completely up now while he rubbed his eyes softly. “Aw our fathers are getting closer, love this.” Jeongin cooed from beside Chan as he leaned his on the man’s broad shoulders while poking his sides while mimicking Jisung’s suggestive looks which earned an intolerable amount of laughter from their table.

 

“Anyway Hyunjin, Seungmin talked to me last night, well no. It’s actually earlier this morning and told me that you should stop texting him” The elder eyed then man beside him who’s busy munching on his salad– _to which Felix looks at with pure disgust_ as he typed on his phone. Another wave of OHs resonated on their table.

 

“Woah you’ve been rejected already? That was fast” Changbin, with a facial expression that is a mixture of pity and amusement, finally engaged in the conversation while sipping on his drink, Felix still on his lap, “Lix, my legs are numb.” He tapped on the smaller blonde’s shoulder lightly, much to his surprise he actually went down and sat beside Changbin, his eyes still glued on the mobile game he’s been playing for weeks now. However, the man hooked his right arm around the elder’s left arm as he resumed his game.

 

“Just how much time do they spend clinging on each other in a day?” Woojin whispered to Chan, as he consumed his meal which consists of rice and 3 chickens, the first time that Chan saw the older man’s meal, he was astonished to see how he could eat 3 chickens for lunch and still not get fat due to its oil and cholesterol. “On a normal day? All day. On a special day? Uhm... All night.” He replied with a flat tone that caused the other to laugh, his quite high-pitched tone surprised the others on the table as they all turned to him with questioning looks. His face is red from all the laughing that caused him to look down as he calmed his blushing cheeks.

 

 

91 Days 03 Hours 13 Minutes 43 Seconds…

91 Days 03 Hours 13 Minutes 43 Seconds…

91 Days 03 Hours 13 Minutes 44 Seconds…

91 Days 03 Hours 13 Minutes 44 Seconds…

91 Days 03 Hours 13 Minutes 43 Seconds…

 

The redness disappeared from Woojin’s features as his eyes widened and he could swear that he saw the clock add a second. “Hey, you okay?” Chan asked worriedly as he noticed that man had his head down for almost minutes, Woojin smiled up to Chan as he resumed eating his food, mind still wandering if what he saw is real or just a result of taking in several amounts of cholesterol from the chicken.

 

“Oh right guys I have something to announce!” The blonde suddenly spoke up as he rose from the table. “What? That you’re gay and Woojin hyung is now your boyfriend? We won’t be even surprised hyung, anyway congrats” Felix deadpanned while still playing on his phone, Chan asked Hyunjin for a piece of lettuce to which the younger obediently complied to as he threw the leafy vegetable in Felix’s direction, the single piece of leaf fell on top of the other’s phone as he threw it on the table, with his deep voice he screamed “EW A PLANT” while falling backwards on his seat as if the vegetable was some kind of bomb tossed to him.

 

Everyone laughed so hard on their table, their head thrown back while other keep clapping or hitting the table, people around the cafeteria eyed their table, they must’ve looked like fools, but Chan love these fools like his kids and he never really cared about what they appear to others’ eyes. “Anyway, I was going to announce that Woojin got the lead role in this year’s school play” He sat back down as he clapped for the elder, while getting a couple of “Congratulations hyung” and a tight hug from Jeongin.

 

“So I was wondering if you’d like to go to my apartment tonight? To listen to the songs I prepared for the play” Chan asked him from Jeongin’s other side as he and the younger had switched positions so he could give his beloved hyung a hug earlier. “Really SMOOTH Chan hyung, really smooth– OWW” Jisung winced in pain while clutching on his left foot that the blonde stomped on. “Sure” Woojin chuckled lightly and Chan could feel his heart actually picking up its pace knowing that he’ll be alone with the man later at his home.

 

 

 

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 30 Seconds…

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 30 Seconds…

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 30 Seconds…

 

 

“Bye hyungs!!!” Jeongin, Felix, Changbin, hyunjin and Jisung waved goodbye to the two of them as they went on separate ways of course the navy-haired never left without shouting an obnoxious “USE PROTECTION” while they’re literally across the road. That kid never knows how to shut up sometimes, he facepalmed for what felt like the 100th time today because of that same kid.

 

They arrived at Chan’s apartment, the cream-colored walls decorated with several paintings while the kitchen is connected to the living room where CDs and gaming joysticks lined up inside the glass drawer under the tv gave it a cozier feeling, “Uh… wait you can stay here for a while as I better clean up my studio, the kids were here yesterday and  let’s just say that we’re all quite messy” Chan laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head while rushing towards one of the rooms.

 

Woojin couldn’t help but to notice how the other seems to be always nervous around him, excluding those times when they are with the kids. He doesn’t know why but the thoughts that ‘Maybe he’s not comfortable around me, Maybe I’m pushing myself so hard on him when I’m just a mere stranger who needed him to stop my time.’ Keeps on floating in his mind, his phone vibrated as Jeongin’s name and picture appeared on the screen in the form of a text message:

 

My son, Innie:

05:47 PM             HyUUuUUng

05:47 PM             What happened

05:48 PM             You know that Chan-hyung likes you back right? :>

 

What? No. he doesn’t                    05:49 PM

 

05:50 PM             Ugh, hyung I love you but you’re so dense, anyway goodluck hope you get together by the end of this evening 😊 !

 

Woojin blushed at the thought of being together with the blonde, he couldn’t say that he doesn’t want it because to be honest, sometimes he’s still quite dumbfounded by the man’s handsome features but he’s scared because with his ability to see life clocks and going impulsive on helping strangers that has only a few hours left with their time, it might cause some problems with their relationship and one of them could end up getting hurt.

 

This and the fact that Woojin only has 90 days left off his time, he couldn’t risk crushing Chan’s heart at the time of his death. “Woojin, hey, the room is ready” Chan peeked from one of the rooms beside the living room still in his uniform. However, he changed his white undershirt to black while all of the buttons in his polo are undone.

 

The elder followed him inside the small room which had its walls covered in black sound-dampening material and a smaller room enclosed by a glass door that has a set up mic and several other amplifiers inside, _it really does look like a mini-studio_ Woojin thought. The man sat on in front of his laptop as he pulled a chair for Woojin to sit.

 

“So… I have this track. It’s already finished, but I feel like it would sound better with another kind of voice and when I heard yours during the auditions, I was just I don’t know… how to put it in words honestly but your tone brings a different kind of warmth, it has so much feelings to it, you even made some of the music major professors tear up.” Woojin was just looking at him as he explained how he admires the brunet’s voice.

 

Chan looks like a totally different person when he’s talking about music, his eyes seem to shine while he rambled on with full excitement. He had never seen the blonde glow like this as he speak before, his passion for music seems to bring color in the room covered with dark walls.

 

Woojin listened to the track as he tried to remember the tune of the part that the other assigned to him, he listened to the message of the song, at first it may appear as just a love-sick song where the man misses another person and how the way they interact with each other before, but taking in a closer look, you could actually see the character talking to himself, pointing out how he had been changed by the natural process of life, you could see an adult wanting to have his old self back, his once innocent and bright self that never has to worry about anything as he enjoyed his life without anything holding him back.

 

This deeper meaning is concealed within the songs comforting melody along with those simple lyrics.

 

Chan played the song and as the instrumentals of the chorus came in, they also prepared to sing their parts.

 

Chan began singing his part:

 

_Where did your pretty smile go?_

_You used to smile so easily so I miss it even more_

 

He sang with his eyes close as he held the mic close to his lips, they were facing each other, which actually made Woojin a little flustered because of their close distance.

 

_I can see everything, that awkward smile_

_You used to be so bright so I’m even more worried_

 

As he finished his part, he opened his bright almond eyes, his face full of emotion from the song as he stared at Woojin, the older man started to sing his parts.

   

_I miss you I miss you_

_You, who used to happily smile_

 

He found himself staring back to the blonde’s eyes, their emotions soft that is reflected by their words as the song carried out their deepest feelings, everything feels like the flow of water in a river, slow and comforting, the atmosphere evolved into something more peaceful as their eyes melt into one another, dark brown and almond met that seemed to cause and inexplicable pull towards each other, their once small distance slowly got smaller, their faces almost only inches apart as they could feel the warmth of each other’s breath.

 

I can see you, I can see it

The you that I used to know that was so bright.

 

_“You know that Chan-hyung likes you back right?”_

 

Woojin finished his part, while the music in the background fades out, his eyes travelled down Chan’s face to his parted lips, both of their heartbeats quickened as excitement came cursing through their bodies like sugar rush, not wanting the heat of the moment to fade into nothing and caused the both of them to be left in an awkward we-almost-kissed-but-I-hesitated phase, Woojin closed his eyes along with the gap between their lips.

 

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 30 Seconds…

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 31 Seconds…

 

 

Their lips touched for a fraction of a second, hearts beating as one, the dark room seemed to be painted with the various colors of strong emotions that radiated from the two’s short kiss that was interrupted by the ringing of Woojin’s phone.

_My son, Innie_

Flashed across screen that caused a groan of frustration to erupt from the elder while Chan chuckled beside him. “Looks like the kid has been watching us” the brunet wasn’t at the slightest disturbed by the kid’s precise timing, but he was quite weirded out at how calm Chan appears to be after that kiss, his brain kind of gone short circuit.

 

“uh… I need to go. Sorry.” Woojin almost rushed out of the small studio but he was quickly pulled back by the others strong hands, “Woojin, please let me walk you home” He pleaded staring at the taller man’s eyes. The elder was suddenly unable to form coherent words as he just nodded his head in agreement that caused the blondes face to light up, almost putting any Christmas lights to shame.

 

The walk to Woojin’s home was surprisingly comfortable, just the two of them walking side by side on the almost busy streets at 7 PM, the silence felt soothing, they never have to talk to each other as all they could hear are their own heartbeats as it thuds louder inside their chests, “I like your song. It’s very well made and thank you for letting me be part of it.” Woojin said both of his hands clutching at the strap of his bag pulling it closer.

 

“I’ll let you be part of my life” Chan whispered while his own hands are in the pocket of his pants, he looks away as he said it, half hoping that the other heard it and half embarrassed about his cheesy line. “What?” Woojin asked as he turned to face the other, his beauty glowed under the dim of the night, his sharp jawline illuminated by the busy street behind him as his dark brown eyes sparkled at the reflection of the light that came from the lamp post where they’re currently under.

 

“Look. If it’s about the kiss…” The elder trailed off his sentence as his eyes went into another direction behind Chan.

 

Woojin saw the man who hurriedly passed by Chan, the man is in a black jacket and seemed like he’s panicking so much, like he’s being chased, but what caught Woojin’s attention is the flickering timer on his left cheek.

 

18 _Years 50 Days 06 Hours 46 Minutes 32 Seconds…_

Then it will suddenly switch to

_1 Minute 48 Seconds…_

He watched the strange man’s timer flicker back and for drastically as the man kept looking at his back.

 

The man ran as fast as he could and Woojin quickly dashed to him, Chan rushing behind him. They took several turns until someone grabbed the man by his dark Jacket slamming him towards the piled-up boxes at the corner of a dark alley,

 

18 _Years 50 Days 06 Hours 45 Minutes 59 Seconds…_

18 _Years 50 Days 06 Hours 45 Minutes 58 Seconds…_

_45 Seconds…_

18 _Years 50 Days 06 Hours 45 Minutes 57 Seconds…_

_44 Seconds…_

_43 seconds…_

“HEY! STOP” The brunet screamed on top of his lungs as he got near the slumped man on the ground, 2 more men in dark outfit with thick jackets, their heads covered in beanies got near the two, Woojin was about to fight when Chan hurled a piece of wood towards the guy nearest to Woojin and the other man.

 

The two fought the other two bulky men in dark together in a fist fight, Woojin’s foot came in contact with one man’s chest in a very forceful kick that sent the him on the ground clutching his chest while Chan dodged the incoming punch of the man in front of him, he held the other man’s hand as he twisted it while delivering a strong punch on the man’s shin causing it to faint and fall on the ground. The brunet was about to approach him when he suddenly saw Chan charged into his direction. “WOOJIN!” he screamed while he enveloped the man into a hug, he saw the same man that he kicked before ginning with malice as his one hand seemed to be connected to the blonde’s back.

 

Shortly after, the man fell to the ground as the person that they saved smashed the same wood Chan used before to the other man’s head.

 

The blonde fell to the ground along with Woojin, the elder sat frozen in place as his hand felt wetness at Chan’s back, he lifted his fingers to see a bright crimson color almost coating the entirety of his hand.

 

He was stabbed.

 

Panic flooded into Woojin’s mind as he saw Chan’s eyes fighting to stay open “Woojin, hey”. He caressed the other man’s cheeks with his fingers as tears began to fall from the older’s eyes.

 

“Woojin, I don't regret that kiss because I like you”

 

He mumbled as he could feel his own eyes glistened with tears. “I like you too you idiot! Now please don’t die on me.” Woojin pleaded holding the boy closer to him as he rested his head against the blonde’s chest, soaking it with his unending tears. He couldn’t lose him. not when he finally had the courage to admit and accept his feelings towards the other. Chan smiled weakly as he held the back of Woojin’s head, brushing his hair softly

 

“I won’t”

 

His hands fell down his sides along with his eyes that fluttered shut.

 

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 31 Seconds…

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 31 Seconds…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEyyyaaa people I missed all of you! anyway, Sorry for the late update! Was supposed to post this yesterday but got kind of busy because of GOT's Comeback, If you have time please stream Eclipse!! 
> 
> I'll try to update 2 times a week since I'm gonna be busy preparing for school,,
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and how was this chapter?


	7. TIME IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I tell you, would you believe me?”

90 Days 21 Hours 50 Minutes 31 Seconds…

The sound of sirens piercing through the thin silence along with Woojin’s muffled cries as he buried his face on Chan’s dark shirt can be heard around the dark alley, the man that he’s been cradling in his arms almost felt lifeless, however, his lips pulled up in a small smile, like how he always does when the boys are around, for some reasons the man looked very _peaceful_.

 

This is what Woojin has always been afraid of. Getting other people hurt as they tried to save him, first his mother, now this man who just confessed to him at the brink of his death, blood continued to seep through his shirt and almost coated Woojin’s right hand. He couldn’t stop crying, his left hand clenched into a fist as anger and sadness flared within him.

 

_Why?_

_Why him?_

_Why can’t I just ignore people who’s going to die anyway?_

His breathing felt more and more constricted as he lifted his face up and tried to find Chan’s clock, he pulled up the sleeves of his white uniform but he saw nothing, he checked under his shirt however, there’s nothing but well-built muscle underneath the dark clothing, it frustrated him that he didn’t know if this man’s clock is hidden in some other places in his body or that the clock already reached 0 then faded out from his body.

 

_Why can’t I see your clock!_

He crumpled the man’s shirt on his fist as he resumed crying, his tears glistening under the sullen shade of the moonlight that served as the only lighting in that dark alley.

 

_Why did you have to save me?_

The ambulance finally arrived, red and blue flashed before his eyes, men rushing to their side with stretchers, he had never felt so thankful in his life than of that moment as his tears continued to fall like the unending flow of the river, a spark of hope bloomed from within him, all he could remember was the feeling of the medical team pulling Chan’s body away from his grasp before his vision was consumed by darkness.

 

_Maybe we could both be saved._

“HYUNG!!!!!” To say that Chan was awoken by Felix’s loud cry would be an understatement as five teenage men in their uniforms who acts like kids that got their parent into a major accident came barging into the room he’s in, almost loud enough to wake up the other patients resting on the beds next to him. The younger blonde buried his head in Chan’s chest that caused him to groan painfully, _Right. I forgot. I was stabbed at the back._ However, Felix seemed crying so hard on his chest that even with feeling the slight pain, he just wrapped his arms around the younger as he ran his hands on the span of the other’s back soothing him. “I’m fine lix, stop crying” he chuckled as the younger turned his face to him, eyes still glassy with tears.

 

The blonde looked at the other four standing beside his bed, Changbin also looked like he cried while the remaining three looked like they just rushed out of their beds and went straight to the hospital, hair disheveled along with the loose ties, it’s Friday and Chans knows that he had every right to miss his class today knowing how he just took a knife to save Woojin.

_Woojin._

Memories of the prior night flooded his mind, he remembered himself laying on the brunet’s arms as he held him tight and close to himself, tearstained features seemed to shine under the glow of the moon. He recalled confessing his feelings to him as he could feel the pull of his weakening body.

 

“Where’s Woojin?” He asked, throat horsed while Jisung gave him water Jeongin spoke up. “He’s in a different ward, don’t worry about him, he just fainted due to his lack of enough sleep” The red head explained as he began to fix his messy clothing. “Hyung what the hell actually happened?” Chan was about to summarized everything up from the moment that Woojin suddenly stared off to a distance up until the moment he was stabbed but he realized what time it is and the boys should be at school now. “Hey you need to go to school now, you’re gonna be late, I’m fine and Woojin is here to I’ll stay by his side” He could feel blush crawled up to his cheeks at the mention of staying by the elders side.

 

“But you haven’t told us anything yet” Felix whined, still locked in Chan’s arms. “You can visit us again later and I’ll explain.” Changbin let out a deep sigh knowing that he’ll be the oldest in the group since Woojin and Chan are both in the hospital, he slowly pulled Felix out from Chan’s grasp while the younger let out a dramatic squeal as they left the room. He could still kind of hear the younger blonde’s pleads that shifted from wanting to stay by his hyung’s side to admitting that he just doesn’t want to go to school today.

 

The blonde let out a soft chuckle as he slipped on the not-so-comfortable slippers provided by the hospital as he made his way to Woojin’s ward, the room was surprisingly quiet, the sleeping figures of other patients on their beds made him be extra careful not to make any sound, he padded towards Woojin’s bed that is located closest to the window just to find it empty, the sheets were folded neatly as if it hasn’t been used at all.

 

He wandered around the room for a bit because he thought that maybe he just got the wrong bed, his eyes fell to the window beside what he presumed that was Woojin’s bed, he saw snow outside, the white shining beads fell down from the darkened sky, that’s when he saw the brunet, dressed in the same clothes he was wearing last night as he stood outside, arms stretched out to catch some of the snow that was raining down on him.

 

Chan rushed outside, as soon as he stepped on the grass covered in a thin sheet of snow, a chill ran up his spine, the pajama that the hospital provided didn’t do much good in keeping him warm, he noticed that what he entered is a small garden inside the hospital. The small patch of grass enclosed within the hospital walls made of glass, slabs of stones stacked together to serve as chairs, an arch adorned with green vines crawling around the piece of metal of metal as the top that is made of wood had flowers of various colors, creating an effect that looked like as if the flowers bloomed from the polished wood, it led the way towards the very center of the garden where Woojin currently is, still looking up to the sky with his hands still outstretched.

 

The scene made it look like it came out of a romantic movie that actually kind of made Chan nervous because special scenes like these holds a very monumental event for the main characters. However, he proceeded to walk towards the older man, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

 

Woojin’s brown hair is now almost covered in white. Tears suddenly fell from his eyes once again along with the descending snow, he felt so guilty leading Chan into something dangerous that could’ve costed his life.

 

“Woojin? Hey are you ok?”

 

The blonde appeared from behind him, he turned around but kept his head gazing down to the snow-covered ground. Chan noticed the glistening tears from the brunet’s eyes, he wondered why he is crying because both of them are fine now, sure, he had some stitches on his back that might cause inconvenience if he’ll try to take a bath but nonetheless, they both survived and for him, that’s what is the most important at this time.

 

“I’m sorry”

  
“I’m sorry I almost got you killed”

 

The elder apologized still not lifting his heavy gaze from the ground as he saw his life clock stopped again.

 

90 Days 9 Hours 16 Minutes 22 Seconds…

90 Days 9 Hours 16 Minutes 22 Seconds…

 

 _If it wasn’t for this stupid ability, it would never have happened._ He badly wants to tell the other, but he knew that it would be like a shot to the moon that the blonde will ever believe him. So, he just kept on crying and apologizing to the other man.

 

He felt firm arms around him, Chan’s broader build enclosed round him as the blonde suddenly hugged him, his head pressed on Woojin’s chest as he tightened his hold on the older. “You don’t have to apologize woo, you didn’t see any of that coming, it’s not your fault so stop blaming yourself” Woojin melted into the warmth of the other’s embrace as his tears finally came to a stop.

 

They held each other for a couple of minutes, in the beautiful green garden encased in glass, the white snow slowly descending from the almost darkened blue sky, their hearts beating rapidly against their own chests, everything felt so peaceful, it felt so right.

 

 

Chan pulled back after a bit as he looked up to the elder, their gazes soft and full of passion and care for each other. “Will you go out with me?” He didn’t know where he got the sudden courage but seeing how perfect the scenery is, he decided to try out his luck.

 

Woojin abruptly pulled back from him turning around that caused confusion to paint all over the blonde’s face. “I… I can’t… We can’t” Chan pulled him by his left arm that caused the brunet to spin around facing him again. “What do you mean we can’t as far as I could remember, you said you liked me back?” He questioned, his once blissed out and relaxed features turned into stress-filled ones.

 

“You… won’t understand. I could put you in danger again if we do this.” His gaze went back to the ground, his heart still beating fast on his chest as every word that he uttered to reject the blonde caused him to feel like his heart is being pricked with tiny needles.

 

Chan lifted his face up so their eyes could meet again, his face softened again as he ran his fingers down Woojin’s brown hair.  “What I did was to save you and even if I’ll be given any other choice, I would always choose to save you.” The elder almost wanted to cry at what he said but no tears came out.

 

Woojin suddenly held Chan’s hand as they both made their way outside the garden to enter the halls of the hospital. They went back to the brunet’s previous ward as a woman greeted him, “Grandmother, can I borrow your phone for a bit?” she gave him her phone which obviously looked like it has aged with her.

 

_05 hours 25 mins 15 seconds…_

Woojin saw the numbers on her smiling face, he almost cried as he dialed the number on the woman’s phone, “Hello? Is this Mrs. Lee’s daughter? I would just like to inform you that she’s on fatal condition now and we advise you to come and see her. She’s not stable yet, We would gladly appreciate if a relative could come.” He immediately pressed red ‘end call’ button, the two looked at him with questioning looks, he turned towards the woman as he held both of her hands in his “She’ll be here soon, don’t worry you’ll finally see her” upon the realization of what Woojin had done, Mrs. Lee’s eyes watered as he pulled the boy to him giving him a tight and heartfelt hug. “Thank you, thank you” she cried of Woojin’s shoulders as tears of joy that she’ll finally have a glimpse of her daughter who never visited her in the hospital, fell from her eyes.

 

As they got out of the ward the elder faced the still confused blonde, “If we’re gonna be together, there would be situations where you’ll find me like that, like last night when we saved the other man” Chan straightened himself as his mind drifted back to the events of the prior evening. “Why would you do that, you placed your life at risk last night, I still don’t understand.”  His light brown eyes peered up to the taller man that had his gaze casted downwards.

 

“If I tell you, would you believe me?”

 

The elder’s tone made him worry, his voice is full of nothing but uncertainty and cautiousness as if he was about to tell Chan about something life changing and something that he mustn’t be glad about. “Try me”. He held the brunet’s chin and pulled his face towards his, their eyes met as, Woojin’s stressed out features softened. He his gaze fell to the clock frozen clock on his arm.

 

90 Days 9 Hours 16 Minutes 22 Seconds…

 

“I could see life clocks. It enables me to tell how much time was left for a person to live.”

 

“Mine has only 90 Days 09 Hours 16 minutes 22 seconds…” he mumbled grazing his fingers lightly along the numbers that fades in and out of his arm. Chan glanced on the other’s arms but he saw nothing, for a minute, he didn’t believe the other– _he couldn’t._ Not after everything that happened to them in a span of an evening. He observed Woojin for a moment, he still had his eyes in his arms caressing the invisible ‘clock’, his expression held the most sullen look he had ever mustered.

 

They said that our eyes are the window to our soul, it exposes our true self the moment you made eye contact with someone, but there will be times that this very precious part of us might also help us conceal our feelings, allows us to look way more intimidating than we truly are on the inside. However, one cannot fool the look that they give to their significant other, and Chan can see right through Woojin, his expression is true and sincere.   

 

He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around all about the brunet’s ability. However, the elder’s actions made him trust the other, a normal person wouldn’t risk his life for a random man who appeared to be just another citizen crossing the street hurriedly but in fact, the man was actually being chased and threatened to be killed and if they were just a minute late the man could’ve his life taken away from him in that dark alleyway.

 

“I believe you.”

 

Woojin’s expression shifted progressively from being confused, thankful and relieved. Chan really is something different. He almost prepared himself to be ridiculed with comments asking him if he’s crazy but the other just looked at him with pure affection, holding both of their hands together as they held each other close, chest pressed together, it’s one of those times again where Woojin felt like time had really stopped around them, like it’s just the two of them that mattered in this universe.

 

“Ohmygod are they going to kiss” the two men snapped their heads towards the source of the tiny voice that must supposed to be a whisper, but it came out too loud for one. “Jeongin, I swear. You’re a kid and I do love you but I’m gonna fight you at some point in your life” Jisung looked at the red head as he said his line that lies between a confession and a threat.

 

The two oldest parted with each other as their youngest rushed towards Woojin to hug him to which he quickly complied to as he wrapped his arms around the red-haired. “I missed you hyung” He pouted, still not letting Woojin go. He ruffled Jeongin’s hair as he let out a soft giggle, his pearly white teeth showing. “Missed you too my son”.

 

Jeongin crunched up his nose as if he smelt something different from the elder, “You smell like Chan-hyung now.” He blushed at the younger’s input as he muttered, “So are you two… like together now or something?” Changbin appeared from behind Felix who’s apparently had his eyes glued to his phone again. _So that’s why he’s quiet huh._ Chan thought as turned to Jeongin. “Hmm… I don’t know… you’re his son right? Then, would you allow me to take your father out on a date tomorrow?” he winked at the younger as the eldest cheeks burned hotter, _God how could he be that smooth and handsome and hot all at the same time?_ Woojin couldn’t stop his thoughts. Not with how this man acts so differently when the kids are around.

 

“Then I guess I’ll be having two fathers now!” the younger jumped up and down as he turned to hug Chan. “But aren’t we all your kids though?” Hyunjin spoke up as he held up both plastic bags that he contains food, no one knew that he had been carrying it all this time.

 

Chan laughed as he fetched the bags from Hyunjin’s hands and carried it himself.

 

“You’re right, all of you are our kids now.”

 

 

 

 

Tomorrow came faster than Woojin had expected, he’s going out with Chan today and to be honest, he hadn’t been in many dates before which caused him to feel very nervous about this one, he’s been contemplating about his choice of clothing for almost 30 minutes, he had tried on several combinations of pants, shirt and none of the seems to work, its like his last bits of fashion sense flew out the window while he’s fast asleep last night, dreaming of what could happen today.

 

Consecutive ‘pings’ resonated around his room that almost made him jump in surprise. He clicked the notification the screen on as it pulled up the messaging app.

Channie:

1:15 PM               Wooojinie

1:15 PM               Woojiinaah

1:16 PM               HeeYy

1:17 PM               Yow chicken dude

1:19 PM               baby bear

 

What? Chicken dude? Seriously?                               1:19 PM

 

1:20 PM               Chicken dude pshh, u and your excuses that you actually replied when I called you baby bear 😉

 

Woojin just wants the ground to swallow him up whole now, his face is red again, he hates how Chan could make him so flustered easily, he could feel that this is how he would spend this entire day, with his blushing cheeks and embarrassment creeping within him.

 

Channie:

1:22 PM               Anyway,,, our date is like in 38 minutes….

1:23 PM               37 mins…..

1:24 PM               36 mins…..

1:24 PM               Don’t wear anything too pretty! Wouldn’t want any other’s eyes on you.

 

Should I wear just my pajamas then?                       1:26 PM

1:26 PM               You could wear nothing and I would still have my eyes only on you 😉

 

And that what makes you a pervert, Where are we going anyway?  >:o                    1:26 PM

 

1:28 PM               It’s a surprise, hmmm,, its someplace where we could be our true selves

                                without being judged by the kids, oh and their joining us till at the entrance

                                then we’ll all just meet up as we leave, I just thought that maybe the kids

I just thought that maybe the kids would want to have fun too.

 

Another thing he liked about Chan is that he cares not only for himself and his studies but also for the people around him, for the most precious persons for him, he’s literally the type who would stand up for a fight just to keep his friends in an unharmed and good condition.

He smiled to himself as he walked by his bedside drawer where he pulled out the silver chain bracelet from its box, “Please, give me more good memories” he whispered with his eyes closed, while clutching the bracelet near his chest. He slipped wore the bracelet on his left arm, where his clock continues to count down,

 

89 Days 19 Hours 52 Minutes 57 Seconds…

 

As he made his way outside the house, he saw Seungmin leaving his room, all dressed up too. He wore a brown beret that matched his light brown sweater with accents of white in the sleeves and white diamonds as design on the center and if Woojin is going to be completely honest, his step brother looks so soft, even with the soul piercing glare he had on his eyes as he spotted the elder leaving the house while looking at him for a moment. Seungmin looked like he’s also going on a date because he’s all dressed up in what Chan liked to call “Dressing up in anything pretty”

 

A white van pulled up in front of their driveway as Woojin looked at it curiously, to him, the van looked like those that are used to abduct people, a chill ran up his spine at that thought, he was about to go inside when he heard Felix hollered, “Yow Woojin-hyung! Where are you going!” the brunet turned around as he saw the boys waving at him from the open door of the van. Woojin felt relief washed over him, his thoughts laughing at him at the ridiculous idea of being kidnapped by a white van.

 

He was about to get in when Chan stopped him, “Hey you’re sitting shotgun” while pointing to the vacant seat beside him, as a chorus of “Ohhs” filled the van as Woojin settled on the front seat _beside the driver._

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 02 Seconds…

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 02 Seconds…

“What? Did you just ordered me when I’m literally older than…” Woojin trailed off as his eyes were glued to Chan’s now dark hair, “It’s only a couple of months babe and do I look that **good** in dark hair?” Chan made sure to stress out the word ‘good’ as he added a wink at the end of his sentence, internally he cringed so hard and was so embarrassed of himself, but his ‘cool’ act tend to have an effect towards the older. Woojin tore his eyes away from Chan’s hair, he didn’t know where to react first is it how this man just called him ‘Babe’ in front of the kids or by how he looked much better in dark hair.

 

He turned his face towards the back to see the boys all shared the same expression of disgust while concealing their laughter at how Woojin visibly got flustered by every word that came out of Chan’s mouth. “Where’s Hyunjin?” Jeongin and Jisung answered him with a shrug, “He said that he had something important that he had to attend to,” Changbin answered as he scrolled through his twitter feed.

 

“Important? It must be something that involves Seungmin, dude’s got no life other than that tall guy who’s apparently is Woojin-hyung’s brother” Felix pointed out as both the eldest and the youngest corrected him at the same time with the words ‘step, stepbrother’. “I just saw Seungmin dressed up, I thought he’s going somewhere though?” he wondered until like clockwork an idea popped in their heads at the same time. “Are they going on a date?” Jisung voiced out all of their thoughts as everyone pulled out their phones to bombard Hyunjin with texts and calls.

 

 

 

“We’re here!!” Chan shouted too excitedly that his supposed to be ‘cool’ façade immediately shattered. Woojin just smiled at him as he made his way out. _C’mon man, you’re supposed to impress him! and not by making him think that you’re actually just as much of kid as Jeongin!_

They agreed to text each other and meet at the cotton candy stall near the gates of the carnival, as they watched the younger one’s left Woojin immediately held Chan’s hand as the rushed to their first attraction, now it’s the dark-haired man’s turn to keep on blushing.

 

They stopped by a punch strength measuring game, the staff told them that if they beat the 5000 points highscore they could choose a prize among the wide variety of stuffed toys behind the man. “Let me get you that stuffed bear that looks like you” Chan winked at him again before turning to the game, _Crap, did I just winked at him while telling him that he looked like a bear? I’m so bad at flirting._

He pretended that he wasn’t panicking on the inside as he form his hand into a fist diving into the metal covered in thick soft material as it made a loud “Smack”, he looked at his score from the top of the game’s structure as the machine proceeded to count the force he exerted.

 

2500…

3700…

4050…

4400…

4419, the machine made a small congratulatory note, its beams flashing yellow as the 500 score still fades in and out on the topmost part of the screen, he wasn’t able to win that bear for Woojin and now he just felt disappointed and embarrassed of himself. The elder placed his right hand on his shoulder as if comforting him, however he just leaned into Chan’s ear as he whispered, “I’ll get it myself no thanks” Then he smirked at the other which the dark-haired found attractive rather than offensive.

 

Woojin stood in front of the machine, the same way as Chan did before, however he held his right wrist with his left hand as he punched the target, his right fist that had added force due to being pushed by his left hand came in contact with the machine with much force that the metal structure actually staggered while slowly getting itself back up for the next player to use.

 

Chan’s eyes widened at the sound and energy that the older exerted, as he watched the numbers on the counter rise.

 

2700…

3308…

4576…

5030…

 

5230, confetti blasted out of one of the metal beams as it fell all over Woojin, the older laughed in glee as the multi-colored pieces of stripped paper covered his head, his eyes almost pushed up into crescents as Chan just stood in front of him admiring his beauty, time seemed to stop around the taller man as his background looked like a blur to the dark haired, Chan could swear that the man’s smile is enough to light up the entire amusement park at that moment.

 

“Chan! Hey! See? Told you I’m gonna get it for myself” He teased the younger with his tongue out. He pulled the man into several other games as they enjoyed their time with themselves, they were in the photobooth when Changbin messaged Chan, “Hyung! Let’s ride the rollercoaster!”

 

Binnie Binnie Changbinnie:

5:30 PM               Hyung! Let’s all ride the rollercoaster!

 

Chan turned towards the brunet who’s still busy clutching all the prizes that the dark haired won for him and those that he won himself, Woojin had tried to give him the prizes but he refused most of it except for the candies and the Wolf keychain plushie that the elder won on one of the gun games. The brunet had to buy a paper bag so he could fit 4 stuffed toys that Chan gave to him and as he held that one massive bear that he won himself on the punching game in his arms because it won’t fit anymore in the paper bag.

 

The dark-haired secretly took a picture of him as he inspected the photos from the photobooth with his lips pulled into a contented smile, he was wearing a light brown turtleneck inside of a white jacket that covered his wrist, almost making it look like it’s oversized and bluish-white pants while Chan wore a brown jacket on top of his dark undershirt and black pants, for some reason their outfits looked like it matched each other’s.

 

by the end of the day Chan was sure that his camera roll would only be full of nothing but Woojin’s pictures, but he knows that he won’t be complaining about that. “Binnie said that we must all ride the roller coaster so uhmm… let’s go?” he said while taking Woojin’s paper bag from his hands as he carried it.

 

They arrived in front of the roller coaster where everyone was already there waiting for the two of them.

 

The youngest rushed to him a seal plushie half the size of Woojin’s bear on his arms. “Hyung! Woah that bear is massive, did Chan-hyung won it for you” The younger winked at him and gave him a knowing look, “No, I won it myself” He stated proudly as Jeongin kept on poking the bear. “But I won you these!” Chan pouted as he raised his arm that was holding the big paper bag that contained the 4 other stuffed toys. “Woah, Changbin-hyung hadn’t even gotten me anything besides candies and little keychain saying “I am Groot”” Felix said, disappointment painted his face, “Hey if you don’t want that keychain then let me have it!” Changbin attempted to grab the keychain as Felix raised it up in the air, where the elder won’t be able to reach. “Ugh you’re such a wonderful boyfriend, I wish I had Chan or Woojin hyung instead” He said with voice full of sarcasm as he continued to tease the smaller man. “Okay lovers stop whatever this disgusting show is and let’s go hit that roller coaster!” Jisung said with as much excitement as the youngest.

 

They went in line as they paired up with each other “Wow hyung bold of you to assume that you wouldn’t scream so loud during the ride.” Jeongin poked Jisung’s side as he teased the navy haired man, “Bold of you to assume that he won’t scream so loud and faint” Chan answered the youngest from where he had his hands interlocked with Woojin’s.

 

The ride began and as their cart approached the inclined part of the ride, Felix began shouting a series of deep “WOAHs” his chant got faster as the reached the top most part, while Jisung looks like he’s been holding on for his entire life on the metal bearings of the cart he and Jeongin was in as the younger kept laughing at his expression. The roller coaster drops which earned very varied reactions from the 3 carts that they’re in, Woojin and Chan was just screaming while laughing their hands still held each other’s, Changbin is just resisting the force of wind on his face while Felix screamed on top of his deep voice as it broke into a higher pitch, Jisung screamed for almost a full minute before he passed out while Jeongin’s dolphin-like scream can be heard all over the ride.

 

The ride ended with all six of them looking like an absolute mess, hair disheveled, and throat horse from all the screaming, Jisung’s quite glad that he fainted though, because he won’t be appreciating to have a painful throat and an upturned stomach.

 

“Was that Hyunjin hyung?” Felix pointed at a man from the cotton candy booth, the boys rushed towards the stand, Changbin still holding his stomach because he feels like he would puke at any moment.

 

Before Woojin could rush after the boys, Chan pulled him back. “I still have one ride to go with you.” His voice soft as he stared up to the elder’s darker brown irises. The stopped in front of the Ferris wheel as they quickly got in line.

 

The carriage that they are in lifted an as they approached the top Woojin’s eyes were glued to the outside view, the silence that engulfed their carriage is very comforting, as their hands still interlocked with one another, they watched the orange sky got tinted with various shades of blue and pink hues that turned into violet as the sky proceeded to darken along with the ending sunset, everything looked so small beneath them.

 

Their carriage stopped at the very top of the Ferris wheel. Chan faced the outside of the glass windows as he tightened his hold on Woojin’s left hand.

 

“They say that you could view everything from up here” then he turned his face towards Woojin, the other is already looking at him, his softened features glowed under the luminous white lighting of the moon from above that casted down on him, bathing his beauty in pristine gleam. Both of them could feel their heartbeats quickened against their chest as they stared deeply on each other’s eyes, revealing their souls to one another.

 

“But maybe they’re just lying” he pulled the older close to him as his eyes flitted from Woojin’s eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes again.

 

“Because my everything is already in front of me.”

 

 

He leaned in as their lips touched the same time that fireworks skyrocketed from the ground beneath them to the sky above, everything feels surreal, like it’s some scene out of a fairytale, but the moment Woojin tugged Chan’s left hand with his it reminded him that some moments in life could be like of those in TV and that a happy ending is always possible.

 

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 02 Seconds…

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 02 Seconds…

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 03 Seconds…

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 03 Seconds…

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 04 Seconds…

89 Days 19 Hours 36 Minutes 04 Seconds…

 

Their carriage reached the ground as they left the Ferris wheel, with hearts full of each other’s affection and smiles on their faces, their hands still interlocked as they saw the boys, busy teasing each other again, the two smiled with contentment as they approached the group.

 

“HYUNG! We really need to go home now I still haven’t started on the 5k words essay” Jisung groaned frustratedly as the two eldest stopped in front of the group, “Since when did you care about studies” Jeongin retaliated towards the elder. “Innie, that’s Felix, not me” The navy haired looked at the blonde who’s busy clinging on Changbin’s right arm. “Let’s go, everyone get in the car.” Chan let go of Woojin’s hand that caused the eldest to pout, the dark-haired pinched his cheeks as he rushed to open the door of the seat beside the driver’s, bowing down a bit as Woojin got inside that got him chuckling as he clutched all the stuffed toys towards his chest. However, before he even step inside the vehicle the bowing man stopped him, “Woobear wouldn’t fit in the front seat he has to get on the back with the boys” He took the huge brown stuffed bear from Woojin’s arms as he handed it to the youngest who almost jumped out of glee.

 

As they drive through the dark of the night Jeongin suddenly spoke up, “Chan-hyung, So if this is Woobear, then what do you call Woojin hyung?” the dark haired pointed to Woojin that was seated beside him, “Him? he’s baby bear” then sent another wink towards the eldest and not a second has passed when a loud “Smack” resonated around the van who woke up the sleeping Changbin. The source of the sound was apparently when Woojin slapped Chan’s right arm, that caused the dark-haired to wince in pain as he chuckled lightly when he got suddenly reminded of how Woojin even got the bear.

 

Chan decided that he wants to walk Woojin home, they left the van in front of the dark-haired man’s apartment. Woojin’s left hand held Chan’s right hand as they walked towards his home, their interlocked hands swinging up and down as their eyes wandered around the street. “You said that your timer only has 90 days? So you’re gonna die when that time runs out?” Chan spoke bitterly, he didn’t want to bring up death but there’s no other way to put it other than that.

 

“Yeah, but some strange thing happened with my clock, because when I’m with you, my timer stops”  They had stopped walking just 2 more blocks away from Woojin’s home, he pulled up his sleeves, to glance at his clock when both of their eyes widened, due to different reasons.

 

They two looked at each other, surprise adorned their faces.

 

“My time…”

“My bracelet…”

 

Woojin was the first to snap out of the shocked expression as he eyed the dark haired curiously, who’s still eyeing the silver chained bracelet on his wrist, “That… that looked like the bracelet I left to this kid who got into a massive accident” he spoke breathlessly as he looked back at Woojin’s eyes.

 

The eldest suddenly had tears falling, his eyes glistened under the light of the street lamps, as he embraced the man in front of him, burying his face on the other’s neck as he sobbed continuously while snow suddenly fell from the darkened sky.

 

“That kid was me.”

 

“I finally found you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day :)


	8. The Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin doesn't understand how drastic everything happened in his life lately.

With a grin on his face, as he stared into a distance, Woojin practically skipped as he walk towards the direction of his house, his thoughts wandering back to how his boyfriend was actually the same person who saved him years ago, the same person who kept giving him strength through a bracelet, the same person who he has been looking for all this time.

 

It was all Chan.

 

He fiddled with the silver bracelet on his arm lovingly. Now, there’s nothing more precious to him than that bracelet.

 

He was about to slot in the key and twist the knob of the main door when he heard something crash inside their house, he wasn’t surprise though, maybe it’s just another one of his stepfather’s drunk lashing out scenarios.

 

He huffed as he entered the door, but what he didn’t expect is to see Seungmin on the ground, his beret discarded on the floor and his clothes were a mess, Woojin didn’t had the time to think as another plate came hurling towards Seungmin’s direction. The elder quickly grabbed Seungmin’s right arm as he pulled him up, just in time that the plate came in contact, shattering itself on the hard wood floor. The younger looked at him with a surprised expression but he quickly detached himself from Woojin.

 

“Oh, I see. There you are, another little piece of shit” His stepfather laughed as he turned towards the two, another piece of ceramic in his hand, Woojin doesn’t even have a clue where his stepfather got these things to throw, and how there are still displays around their house, knowing how frequent these things happen. However, he still couldn’t understand why these are directed to Seungmin this time, his own son.

 

“Seung–“ Woojin didn’t even had the chance to finish his sentence when the other rushed to his room. “Why don’t you go after that FAG, saw him kissing a guy outside and when I ask him, that shit won’t even answer me” His stepfather spat out as if he its not his own son that he’s been talking about.

 

The brunet walked towards his stepbrother’s room where he could hear faint cries from inside the room, he didn’t bother to knock, knowing that the younger would refuse him and just lock the door so he couldn’t get in. However, this time, he knows that Seungmin needs someone and even with all the attitude that he’s been showing towards the elder, Woojin still wants to be there for him. He may not be able to measure up to how his mom could comfort the younger, but he would still want to try.

 

He made his way towards the man curled in the corner of his room, “Go away” he murmured pulling his knees closer his chest as he cried harder, “No, Seungmin. You may hate me, but I don’t hate you and I’m still older than you, you can tell me anything.” Woojin sat in front of the younger as the other finally lifted his head to meet the elder’s gaze, his eyes fierce as it glistened with tears. “Oh please, don’t try to pull that ‘hyung’ card on me? By how I treat you, you can’t not hate me. Why won’t you just go? And stop pretending like you care?” bitterness dripped from Seungmin’s voice as he never tore his eyes away from the older.

 

“Because mom said so.” The younger’s expression softened at the mention of their deceased mother, “W-what?” Woojin held his hand in a tight grip, but not enough to hurt him, just to keep him from pulling away.

 

“Mom… she told me to always look after you” fresh tears sprung from Seungmin’s eyes as his once rigid body, melted at the man’s words, he turned to look the other way as Woojin pulled his sleeves to wipe the younger’s tear-stained face. “It’s just that… you won’t let me.” He whispered as he held the other’s hand tighter with his.

 

He turned Seungmin’s face towards his, the younger only looked down, unable to make direct eye-contact with him. “Seungmin listen, I understand that you hate me, you have every right to do so, but remember this, no matter how much you push me away I won’t give up on you, mom wouldn’t want me to.” Woojin could feel his own eyes water as he tried his best to persuade the younger into trusting him, because he needs to find out why his stepfather would hurl things towards his own son, which he never had done before.

 

Woojin pulled Seungmin towards his chest to which the younger allowed himself as he cried harder on his chest, “I’m sorry” he muttered, muffled due to his head being pressed against Woojin’s jacket. “I-I’m sorry I’ve been such a bitch to you.” He finally looked up to the elder both his hands gripping on the soft fabric of Woojin’s clothes. He laughed as he wiped the last of tears from the Seungmin’s eye.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere?” His voice filled with worry as his eyes roamed Seungmin’s figure, his clothes now ruffled and wet patches scattered the pastel sweater from all his crying. The younger shook his head dismissively as he put on a smile that Woojin has never seen for almost 4 years. “Anyway, why was he doing that? How could he even try to hurt his own son” Seungmin kept his mouth shut as he slowly pulled away from the other. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me, min.” the younger winced a bit at the sound of his nickname escaping Woojin’s lips, “It’s sounds strange. I haven’t heard that nickname from you for years.” He laughed as he looked at the older who’s dusting himself up, “Can- can I call you hyung now?” He asked shyly fiddling with the tip of his lengthy sweater as he sat down his bed.

 

“Of course.”  


Seungmin pushed the younger gently out of his room as he giggled softly, ”I… I would tell you, but not now.” Then the door was closed on Woojin’s face, but instead of being upset and offended, he felt as if a weight has been lifted from his chest.

 

He plopped down his bed as he closed his eyes, letting out a tired sigh, he realized that too much had happened this day alone.

 

He glanced at his clock

 

89 Days 23 Hours 03 Minutes 15 Seconds…

89 Days 23 Hours 03 Minutes 14 Seconds…

89 Days 23 Hours 03 Minutes 13 Seconds…

 

He remembered his time increased when Chan kissed him that night, and he never had the time to be surprised by it as the dark-haired also admitted to him that he was that kid who saved him from the car accident with his mother 4 years ago.

 

He ran his fingers through the silver bracelet as he murmured, “Thank you. You really did gave me good memories today.” He smiled when his phone pings due to an incoming message.

 

Channie:

11:32 PM             Babybear,,, how r u?

11:34 PM             I just want to tell you that I had the best time tonight and we’ll definitely go on a second date 😉. Goodnight!! See you on Monday! Love you!

 

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

 

 

87 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 25 Seconds…

It’s finally Monday, the sun is bright and high up in the sky and Woojin couldn’t get anymore excited as he would finally be able to meet his boyfriend again, whom he had talked to almost during every minute of the weekend. However, on his way to school, he suddenly remembered that he must attend today’s theatre play practice, which he got the lead role in.

 

Everything seemed to be going so well on that day for Woojin.    

 

“Yow Woojin Hyung!!” Felix yelled from across the gates of the school, their whole circle of friends behind him. Changbin, who’s clutching some of his books near his chest as he waved his left hand at the eldest. Hyunjin, that kept on fiddling with his phone, typing vigorously as his lips pulled up into a smile every time a message came to his phone. Jisung, with his in-ear earphones phones plugged in both his ears as his soft navy-blue hair bobbed up and down with his head as he followed the beat of the song he’s listening in, casually rapping a few lines. Jeongin, who just dyed his hair blonde, which Woojin didn’t know as the youngest never mentioned it to him.

 

And then there’s Chan,

87 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 05 Seconds…

87 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 05 Seconds…

 

87 Days 15 Hours 12 Minutes 06 Seconds…

 

               

He still couldn’t believe at how this man once managed to stop his time but now he’s also the same person who could reverse the flow of his clock, none of it seemed to make sense for him as he never had seen any of this happen to another person, but he loves Chan and this time it wasn’t just caused by some desperation to live longer and have more time to spend.

 

The eldest smiled while he jogged to the others as they all entered the school together.

 

 

 

 

 

“Then there’s like this really weird triangle thingy where they usually put those laboratory liquids in…” Felix explained with much enthusiasm when Jisung suddenly cut his sentence midway, “That’s called a flask, Felix, I don’t even understand why you majored in chemical engineering. Oh, right guys its almost the end of the year and we have to fill out those “future job forms”” he said as he quoted his professor while bitting into his ham sandwich. “Chan-hyung, I heard that you want to be a composer?” Jeongin asked, as he was currently seated between the two eldest hyungs, which had become his usual spot. “He’s already one, Innie. A very good one.” Woojin said after taking a massive bite on his favorite seasoned chicken as his eyes found Chan’s.

 

“Bet they would be holding hands under the table by now if Jeongin wasn’t between them” Felix whispered to his boyfriend which Chan unfortunately heard as he began to throw some of the ingredients of Hyunjin’s salad towards the younger Aussie that shrieked loudly and decided to throw the pieces of vegetables back towards Chan as the two suddenly engaged into a food fight which was quickly put to an end by the eldest hyung.

 

“Felix sit back on your chair please and Chan let go of Hyunjin’s plate and put that tomato slice back.” The brunet reprimanded them to which they quickly complied to, “Woah, thanks for that mom.” Hyunjin said as he gave Woojin a thumbs up with both his hands. “What? Mom?” he questioned as he set the chicken back down his plate. “Yes, because I’m the father” Chan said as he stole the piece of leg from his boyfriend’s plate to which gained him a deadly glare from the brunet. “Okay, how about this, what if we’re both fathers?” he slowly raised the chicken to Woojin’s mouth as the eldest bit into it.

 

“GAAAAAAY” Jisung hollered, which can be heard pretty much everywhere in the cafeteria, they all laughed until a loud groan got their attention.

 

“Okay… but are you guys usually like this?”

 

7 heads snapped up to the source of the quite-familiar voice as they all found Kim Seungmin, standing just mere inches away from their table, with a tray of food in his hand and a smile on his face that the youngest of the group had never seen before despite the fact that he had always been to Woojin’s house and in Woojin’s life which apparently includes being targeted by Seungmin’s hate-filled comments.

 

The taller man remained standing as he looked down to his food, 7 pairs of eyes all turned toards him, he suddenly felt intrusive.

 

_Maybe I shouldn’t have interrupted._

_They probably hate me for how I mistreated Woojin-hyung._

_Maybe I should just go and have lunch alone again,_

_Just like every day.._

He let out a deep sigh as he turned on his heel and was about to walk to his usual place that is located near the windows of the cafeteria, the ones that had the table attached to the wall as it faced the bright afternoon glow outside the blinds of the window. However, before he could even move a voice came from behind him,

 

“Seungmin, do you want to sit with us?” Woojin’s voice pulled him back from his thoughts as he turned around and eagerly nodded, he sat down beside the eldest. Which happened to be a seat beside Hyunjin.

 

He never had told Woojin about his relationship with the other man, but he promised himself that he must knowing how Woojin practically saved him from getting his head bashed with different kinds of ceramic by his own father. He still couldn’t believe almost everything that happened on that night, from the date, the kiss, his father that almost threw him across the living room and Woojin, whom he hated so much before, had tried to stay with him and comfort him.

                                                                 

The boy smiled brightly as Seungmin settled on the chair beside him. “Minnie! I’m glad that you’re eating with us!” he beamed, throwing his hands around the taller man’s waist.

 

_Maybe it won’t be like every day._

87 Days 13 Hours 50 Minutes 35 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 50 Minutes 34 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 50 Minutes 33 Seconds…

 

Woojin doesn’t know where his boyfriend is but he had to attend the practice for the play, by the time that he arrived, the casts are already busy rehearsing their respective parts both in singing and in dancing, his eyes roamed around the auditorium. He sang a few lines of the piece assigned to him when an announcement resonated through the massive speakers, claiming that there might be and addition to the present casts which shocked most of them since there’s no other vacant characters left to the new member to portray and didn’t all of them had to go through audition to be casted in the play?

 

“What? A new one?” “How did they got in?” “Didn’t we all auditioned at the same time?” “There’s no characters left for this person though” “Maybe he/she had some connections from the crew”

 

The last sentence earned multiple nods from the crowd. Who might this person be and how he got in, also when will he arrive and start practicing with them? Questions swarmed the auditorium on that afternoon. Woojin had a strange feeling about this, “Why do I feel nervous? Like there’s something bad about to happen?” he dismissed the thought as he resumed his practice, like what the most of them did. He decided that who ever new cast may be, he could only hope for the best of the play.

 

 

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 53 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 54 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 54 Seconds…

 

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered his eyes from the back and a firm chest against the expanse of his back, the brunet might not be able to guess who this person might be if not for the all-too-familiar smell of the other. His perfume having just the right amount of manliness and warmth that envelopes anyone within his proximity. “Chan” he whispered to the air as the man behind him turned him around so that they would be facing each other. He had been waiting for the dark-haired man for almost 10 minutes now as he texted him that he still had something to fix in the laboratory.

 

Chan smiled at him widely, showing off his dimpled cheeks to the elder, “I’m sorry I made you wait baby bear.” He said as he tried to sneak a kiss on Woojin’s lips, which he had been successful in quite numerous times now. “Hey!” The elder pouted as he just realized how Chan manhandled him and managed to steal another kiss.

 

With interlocked fingers the proceeded to walk down the road to Woojin’s house. “Where are the boys?” the elder asked as their linked hands swung back and forth. “Jeongin was picked up by this fancy car and asked if they want to join him to which of course the boys did, you didn’t tell me that the kid is rich” Chan laughed while he adjusted his bag with his free hand.

 

Woojin didn’t respond to his statement, he just smiled back at the dark-haired which caused an explosion of butterflies in the younger’s stomach, every time that Woojin smiles to him or does the bare minimum of holding is hand or even by just staying quiet as he listened to all of Chan’s stories makes him feel so special, loved, and appreciated that made him fall over the brunet over and over again as each day passes the more bountiful his love for the other gets just like the blooming flowers on a bright summer day, the more it grows, the more beauty it possesses.

 

“Well it’s because he doesn’t like to be rich.” Woojin stated as their swinging hands came to a stop, his gaze down onto the ground, and a sullen expression made its way to his handsome face. “He’s alone Chan. He’s all by himself, in that massive white marble palace-like house they have. His parents were always out of the country either enjoying it without their only child or attending several business trips. They barely talked to him. They would call once a week or none at all. That’s why I’m always very protective of him and why he acts like a clingy child to me all the time. I don’t want him to be alone and sad anymore Chan. He doesn’t deserve it.”

 

A visible drop fell onto the ground beneath the elder, then followed by another, his solemn mood mirrored by the pouring droplets of rain around them. “Oh no it’s raining!” Chan pulled him as they ran through the streets, coming to a stop in front of a convenience store, they entered and while Woojin was quickly searching for an umbrella, Chan pulled him again, towards one of the seats. He turned to the older as his expression softened, lips curved into a slight smile, he fetched a dry handkerchief from his bag as he wiped Woojin’s face that is wet with the mixture of tears and rainwater.

 

Woojin just stared at him, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as warmth spread on his cheeks, tinting it with a slight redness. Chan finishes up wiping the liquids on his face when he held both of the elder’s hands with his. “Why do you always cry when you’re with me?” he pouted while looking down on their joined hands. “Stop worrying about our youngest. Okay? We’re with him now. All of us and whenever he needs us, we’re all just a call away. Okay? Where here for him and I’m here, for you.”

 

He smiled to Woojin, as the brunet suddenly felt like combusting, Chan’s damp dark hair sticking to his forehead as well as his wet shirt, highlighting his defined chest. His chestnut brown eyes felt so warm as it made contact with Woojin’s deep brown ones.

 

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 54 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 55 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 56 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 57 Seconds…

 

“I love you so much Woojin.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

They left the convenience store; the rain had stopped leaving the pavement all wet and shiny.

 

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 58 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 03 Minutes 59 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 04 Minutes 00 Seconds…

 

Woojin saw his clock counting backwards, regaining the time that he has lost throughout the day. His mouth agape as he looked back to Chan. “My time Chan… It’s counting backwards” he said almost out of breath as a smile adorned his features.

 

“Maybe it’s my love for you.”

 

“That made your time stop. That made it go backwards.”

 

They smiled to each other as Woojin suddenly was the one to pull Chan into an embrace this time. “Thank you. For appearing into my life, both today and four years ago.” Chan’s warmth transferring to his body through their soaked clothes.

 

The sky was darker from how it was before, the pearly white moon high up in the sky as a few stars glowed on the clear dark blue background. With their hands holding each other’s again as they walked on the drying concrete beside the main road, silence and comfort filled their hearts as Woojin’s time continues to increase.

 

87 Days 13 Hours 10 Minutes 43 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 10 Minutes 44 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 10 Minutes 45 Seconds…

 

However, like the sudden shower that rained upon them along with the explosion of emotions from their confessions, none of them knew that another surprise is coming towards their direction.

 

“Ow!”

 

“I’m sorry!”

 

Woojin’s maroon bag fell onto the almost dried ground when a slender body collided with his, he was about to fall along with the bag, but Chan was quick to catch him. However, the man was still on the floor, he’s soaked from his hair to his skinny jeans and white shirt that is only tucked in front. He seemed familiar to Woojin.

 

He suddenly felt Chan stiffen up beside him, as Woojin helped the man on the floor. At the time that Chan and the man’s eyes met, both of them widened at the same time, that puzzled Woojin even more. “Minho.” The dark-haired mumbled as Woojin felt like a light bulb lit up in his head, he remembered him. The strange guy who cried after reading the little prince on that late of the night in the library.

 

“Chan.” Minho muttered, as their eyes still never left one another.

 

_He knows him?_

_They know each other?_

Before he could even ask both of them, he felt a sudden sharp pull on his heart. It faded quickly but it stinged for some reason, like his heart was suddenly hit by a whip.

 

Then he looked down his timer.

 

87 Days 13 Hours 11 Minutes 00 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 11 Minutes 00 Seconds…

87 Days 13 Hours 11 Minutes 00 Seconds…

 

The clock…

 

It had stilled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry I disappeared for almost 2 weeks, I was sick and my laptop sometimes doesn't function well along with school starting, but this story is nearing its end in 2 - 3 more chapters, I promise to bring you better content on the last chapters of this book though! Love you! Have a nice day!


End file.
